Luchando por nuestros deseos
by marine0ak
Summary: El mundo es cruel, no importa de la manera en que lo veas. Las personas sufren cada dia, los ricos explotan a los pobres, los corruptos matan a los justos. Para arreglar el mundo, se puede destruirlo o cambiarlo... Por eso nacio la revolucion que queria destruirlo y es por eso que nacieron los que querian cambiarlo. Pero todos querian una cosa: LUCHAR POR SUS DESEOS! OC
1. Prólogo - Bienvenido a la capital

** Prólogo **

** Bienvenido a la capital **

La capital imperial, tras unas largas semanas de viaje, las cuales literalmente fueron un infierno, por fin logre llegar a la capital. Al principio, me sorprendi mucho de su apariencia, las murallas que rodeaban la ciudad eran enormes. Median decenas de metros de alto e imagino que tienen la fuerza para poder defenderse incluso de las mas mortales y brutales bestias peligro que he conocido hasta ahora. Pero lo que más me sorprendio fue la ciudad al interior, habia escuchado historias en mis anteriores viajes sobre la capital, pero verlo en persona era como un sueño. Las casas, tiendas, puestos comerciales, decoraciones estaban por todos lados. Imagino que uno podria quedarse a vivir aquí años, pero no lograria aun asi ver todo lo que compone esta enorme ciudad.

Miraba como una cantidad impresionante de gente caminaba por la calle conversando sobre la vida cotidiana, otras comercializaban con los mercaderes, los cuales se encontraban no importa a donde uno fuera. Podia oler y ver los diferentes productos en el mercado. Muchos de los cuales nunca en mi vida habia visto, comido o que imaginaba que existian. Algunas personas me daban una mirada de curiosidad, otros trataban de evitar mis ojos. Creo que seria por mi apariencia extranjera, claro que imagino que algunos no les gustan mucho los extranjeros. Seria porque la mayoria del tiempo solo traen problemas o que son ignorantes del verdadero mundo en el que viven. En mi primera vez en la capital imperial, lo cual me hace uno de ellos.

Pero lamentablemente, conozco perfectamente el mundo en el que vivimos y los monstruos sin piedad que puede esconder. No importa como lo vea, no importa cuanta gente sonria a mi alrededor, no importa lo increible, hermoso y acogedor que sea este mundo. Siempre va existir un lado oscuro del mismo. Estaba tan claro para mi, que sabia perfectamente que la situacion presente, no era la excepcion. Podia detectar la incomodidad dentro de la gente, muchos de ellos eran ignorantes del peligro y corrupcion que representaba esta ciudad, pero la mayoria tenia claro una cosa...

…**..Llamar la atencion seria lo ultimo que desearias**

Un extranjero que nunca haya experimentado de la crueldad del mundo o que haya sido prevenido incorrectamente puede terminar en el peor de los casos muerto, dentro de la desesperacion, la tortura y la corrupcion. En el mejor de los casos puedo tener suerte y salir vivo de dicha situacion pero con cicatrices psicologicas y físicas que duraran por el resto de su vida. Lo cual le dejara claro que para vivir en un mundo como este mas vale desconfiar que confiar, prevenir que desprevenir y lo mas importante matar a que dar la oportunidad. Se podría decir que yo sería la prueba viviente de este último. Yo soy la prueba de que para sobrevivir se necesita ser fuerte, no confiar en nadie que no merezca mi confianza y si necesito matar para lograr mis objetivos sean bestias peligro, humanos o amigos; no dudar en el momento necesario.

Dejando mis pensamientos a un lado, tengo que centrarme en mi trabajo. Así es, no vine a la capital para divertirme. Vine porque mis _estupidas_ acciones atrayeron la atencion de mis superiores y ahora quieren que forme parte del nuevo grupo imperial que estara formado de usuarios _Tengu_, para hacer frente al peligro de la revolucion y el celebre grupo revolucionario de asesinos que tambien esta formado de usuarios Tengu llamado Nigth Raid.

Todo comenzo cuando me di el objetivo de cambiar el mundo con mi poder. Era muy conciente de la situacion politica del pais y de la revolucion que estaba teniendo lugar para cambiarla. Pero era conciente de las consecuencias que una revolucion traeria al pais. Por eso me inscribi como un soldado imperial y me lanzaron rapidamente junto a mis camaradas en campañas de conquista y operaciones para frenar las revoltas en el Oeste.

Lamentablemente, mis acciones y logros no pasaron desapercibidos por mis comandantes. Rapidamente fui reconocido y llamado por los de arriba (generales) para formar parte de este grupo Tengu. Ahora imagino que para los revolucionarios represento una amenaza y estare marcada como unos de sus objetivos.

_...Llamar la atencion es lo ultimo que desearias, no es asi Rinda?... _

Sabia perfectamente esa regla básica y ahora mi vida corre peligro por mis _estupidas acciones._ Pero igualmente, no me siento desilusionada ya que mi objetivo es cambiar el imperio desde el interior. El echo que me dierán esta oportunidad para cambiar las cosas es bueno, aunque mi vida este en peligro y que mi jefa vaya a ser el general conocido como el demonio de hielo que el norte en unos meses. Yo llamaria esto una victoria tactica... no?

Luego pense... como seran mis compañeros de equipo, aunque piense que esa es la última de mis preocupaciones, me invade la curiosidad de saber como seran ellos. Puede que sean como yo, una persona con una actitud un poco fria, que toma precauciones y que no le gusta mucho los fans (ejercito revolucinario, multitudes de gente y miradas enfermas).

Tambien pense en la posibilidad de que sea gente con problemas por el echo de que fueron elegidos como miembros del grupo y que sirven a la capital. Podria coger al famoso general Esdeath la cual servire en breve. Escuche de mis compañeros sobre el rumor de que enterro bajo la nieve a mas de 400.000 personas durante su campaña. Lo cual me tiene un poco preocupada, no de su fuerza. Mas bien de sus aficiones, espero no terminar como uno de ellos o peor...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando me di cuenta de los dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada al palacio. Saque mi invitacion para la reunion y la mostre para confirmar mi entrada. Despues de unos momentos de verificacion, me dejaron entrar. El palacio era tan sorprendente como la ciudad o incluso más. Todo estaba lujosamente decorado, el suelo, las paredes e incluso las puertas. Aunque fuera bonito, podia sentir la sangre y la corrupcion que tenian estos muros. La gente de la capital sufre de altos impuestos y la gente miserable que no podian pagarlos son castigados injustamente. Mi sangre se hervia con solo pensar eso, yo estoy más que decidida, juro por mi vida que yo voy...

« a cambiar este mundo » dije de un tono decidido.

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando percibi la puerta donde supuestamente esta la sala de reunion. Acelere el paso. No podia negarlo, estaba emocionada, emocionada por mis nuevos compañeros que iba a encontrar al otro lado de la puerta, emocianada por cambiar este mundo y emocionada porque sabia que mi vida iba a cambiar.

…_.Tonta por no fijarme donde camino..._

« AUUGHTT ...! » grite mientras me golpeaba contra otra persona.

Me cai al suelo y maldije mil veces mi inatencion. Mientras me frotaba la cabeza, mire arriba para encontrarme un chico cabello azul marino con un atuendo de marinero yyy... peces?

El chico levata la cabeza para mirarme con la misma sorpresa, y creo que no hace falta decir que debido a la situacion, el y yo seriamos conpañeros de equipo en este nuevo grupo. Yo esperaba encontrarme gente un poco rara, pero ESTO sobre paso mi imaginacion.

…_.Quien va a una reunion llevando un saco lleno de peces! ..._

El _pescador_ nervioso extendio la mano como muestra de amistad.

« Hola mi nombre es Wave »

« H-hola mi nombre es Rinda, es un placer » dije un poco nerviosa.

…_.Me pregunto que me deparara el destino …._

**Aqui mi primer fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Demosle la bienvenida a Rinda quien sera uno de los principals protagonistas. Tambien se introducira muy pronto a Nigth Raid y tengo que mencionar que la historia seguira en parte el manga. Aunque algunas situaciones y eventos se alteraran mediante vaya avanzando la trama.**

**Para resumir, Rinda tiene una personalidad un poco fria y no le gusta mucho la gente. Mas adelante, mostrara mas emociones. Tambien tengo que mencionar que la historia personal de algunos personages fue alterada ligeramente. Pero la mayoria conserva sus caracteristicas originales. **

**Esto fue la introduccion de LUCHANDO POR NUESTROS DESEOS. Estoy abierto a criticas, sugerencias y comentarios. **

**Tambien recibo recomendaciones para el Tengu de Rinda. **

…**.A la proxima!**


	2. Capitulo 1 - Promesa

**Hola de Nuevo, aqui les traigo el capitulo 1 de Luchado por nuestros deseos. QUE LO DISFRUTEN! **

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo 1 <strong>

** Promesa**

**POV Wave**

Me sentia estupido, es mi primer dia y ya estoy haciendo el ridiculo. Hace unas horas que llege a la capital. Me senti nervioso al principio, ya que sentia como la gente me miraba de una manera extraña, no tengo idea de porque me miran de esa manera, acaso huelo mal o algo? Pero no importa, me sorprendi mucho de como era la capital, habia escuchado historias de su inmensidad pero al parecer esto supero mis expectativas. Rapidamente llegue al palacio, no tenia el deseo de llegar tarde a la reunion. Mi madre me dijo una vez, lo mas importante es la primera impresion!

Pero parece que la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Cuando vi la puerta donde estaba la sala de reunion, comence a acelerar el paso. Lamentablemente, no me di cuanta de la persona que salio por la esquina de la pared.

« AUGHTT! » grito la persona ya tirada en el suelo

Rapidamente me recupere del choque y comence a levantar la cabeza para echar un vistaso a la persona en el suelo. Dada la situacion, en la que los dos nos dirigiamos a la puerta, supuse que era un compañero mio. Haci que estaba listo para disculparme con mi compañero cuando vi la apariencia de la persona ante mi.

En realidad la persona era una chica, tal vez entre los 18 y 20 años. Su pelo era blanco nieve, el cual llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran color violeta. Parece que llevaba una camisa blanca y una chamarra negra abierta sin mangas. Tambien podia ver que llevaba unos jeans azules oscuros y unas botas.

Olvidando la situacion actual, me levate y le extendi la mano.

« Hola mi nombre es Wave » dije con un tono amistoso

« H-hola mi nombre es Rinda »

Despues de presentarnos, recorde la situacion actual.

« Haa , Lo siento fue mi culpa por no prestar atencion! »

« H-h-haa-aa no te preocupes fue solo un accidente, yo tambien estaba distraida en ese momento asi que n-no tienes que disculparte Wave. Mejor dicho porque no entramos? Tal vez nos esten esperando haya adentro »

Escucuchando su consejo, fui a la puerta mientras Rinda se limpiaba un poco del polvo de la caida. Cuando la habri, me di cuanta que el interior estaba vacio a excepcion de una persona. Dicha persona era grande, no llevaba camisa por lo cual su torzo con grandes cicatrices se podia ver. Tambien llevaba una mascara extraña que me ponia la piel de gallina. Tan rapido de como entre, cerre la puerta y cai al suelo de miedo.

« Creo que nos equivocamos de sala, esto parece una sala de torturas » dije de un tono sombrio

« Que dices?..., el numero que nos dieron corresponde al numero de haya arriba en el letrero » Rinda dijo despreocupadamente. En ese entoncas mire al letrero de arriva, solo para confirmar mis miedos.

…_. ENTONCES! Ese tipo sera uno de nuestos compañeros!..._ Pense preocupado

« Entremos, puede que sea uno de nuestros compañeros »

En cuanto dijo eso, ella entro y decidi acompañarla. Entramos y yo me arme de valor por si pasaba algo, pero tal vez las apariencias engañan... no?

**POV _Rinda_**

Cuando cabeza de pez (Wave) dijo que el hombre adentro parecia un torturador, no estaba bromeando, el hombre se mantuvo silencioso mirandonos. Caminamos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos en las sillas. Wave se veia nerviso, ese tipo no paraba de mirarlo en silencio.

…_.Pues claro idiota! Quien trae peces a una reunion!... _Declare en mis pensamientos

Aunque sentia pena por el chico, no dejaba de desconfiar en las personas de esta habitacion. No confio en Wave, no porque me haya atropellado, pero mas porque no soy el tipo de persona que puede confiar en alguien facilemente. Tambien es porque no soy muy buena para socialisar con la gente. Mas teniendo en cuanta que esta gente es un poco..._ extraña_.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta. La cual revela a otro de mis nuevos camaradas. Tenia el pelo negro estilo twintail y ojos negros. Vestia un uniforme marinero negro, unos guantes rojos, zapatos negros, y unos calcetines largos.

Pero lo que me sorprendio es que era una niña. Me pregunte que hacia una niña en nuestro grupo, pero en mi vida aprendi una cosa...

…**.. Juzgar tu oponente por su apariencia con lleva a la muerte. **

Una razon mas para no confiar en ella. Finalmente, se sento en una silla y saco una bolsa de dulces. Lo cual me parecio extraño, tal vez tenia hambre. Wave tomo la iniciativa para presentarse pero fracaso inutilmente.

« Hola mi nombre es- » pero fue cortado, por la niña la cual con sus manos protegio sus dulces.

« No puedes tener ninguno » dijo la niña con una voz monotona.

…_. Genial otro rarito..._ Pense

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriendose de un solo golpe. Revelando una chica de pelo naranja hasta los hombros y ojos naranjados. Esta iba vestido con uniforme verde de una pieza, unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta los muslos y unas botas verdes que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Lo que mas llamo mi atencion eran sus dos brazos mecanicos y su aspecto que me daba una sensacion familiar. Pero mis sospechas se cumplen despues de escuchar su nombre.

« Hola mi nombre es Seryu Ubiquitous y este es Koro » y entonces señalando al extraño perro a su lado. De repente Seryu lanzo flores al aire. « Puede entrar ! » dijo mientras un hombre con bata de laboratirio entraba por la puerta.

« La primera impresion es lo mas importante a la hora de una reunion » dijo el hombre extraño.

El extraño hombre llamado Stylish emitia un aura preocupante, Wave por su parte parecia asustado, creo que es lo que llaman _acoso sexual_.Aunque la situacion presente fuera de lo mas raro, mi atencion se centraba en la chica de cabello acaramelado. Tenia ganas de abrir la boca para simplemente para gritarle, pero dada la situacion presente, me contuve. Podia ser ella?

…_.No, definitivamente es ella. Despues de tanto tiempo parece que no a cambiado..._

La chica se dio la vuelta para mirarme, hasta solo para tener la misma reaccion. Las dos nos miramos incontables segundos. Pero estaba muy segura de que teniamos los mismos pensamientos...

…._QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI!... _Pensamos con una gran sentimiento de sorpresa.

Despues nos hablaremos, ya que parecia que el ultimo miembro del grupo habia llegado. Un hombre de cabello rubio con ojos amarillos entro por la puerta, llevaba una especie de tunica blanca. Wave saluda al hombre el cual responde de manera muy normal, lo cual me sorprendio mucho. El chico con tunica dijo que se llamaba Run, y se podria decir que me agradaba, parecia un buen hombre, tal vez sea la unica persona normal aquí adentro. Pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue el hombre con mascara. El tipo estaba sirviendo té a todo el mundo. Yo al principio, no sabia que pensar

« Hola todo el mundo lo siento por lo de antes pero soy un poco timido. Mi nombre es Bols, espero que nos llevemos bien » Dijo el hombre de mascara con una voz y una pose las cuales no correspondia con su apariencia.

…_.ENSERIO?! Que mas puede pasar?! …._

El pensamiento sale volando, cuando escucho unos pasos cerca. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no estan todos aquí? A no ser que sea...

« Que estan haciendo aquí! » dice una persona con una voz femenina

La mujer tenia una mascara cubriendo su cara, tambien tenia un largo cabello azul. Parecia esconder su identidad, pero estaba segura de quien era. Lamentablemente, Wave sin pensarlo se levanto y con un tono desafiante se preparo a decir algo. Pero fue cortado por la mujer quien le dio una patada mandandolo a volar. Algunos con una accion rapida atacaron.

Run fue golpeado por la mujer, aunque logro protegerse con facilidad. Seryu intento atacarla por atrás pero fue rechasada y lanzada a tierra. Me prepare para contraatacar pero la niña de cabello negro se me adelando y con su katana corto la mascara de la mujer. La mascara se rompio revelando la identidad de la mujer.

« Como era de esperarse de el tengu Yatsufusa, y su portador Kurome. Creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Esdeath y sere la lider de nuestro grupo. Lo que acabo de pasar era simplemente una pequeña prueba para medir la habulidad de mis subordinados. » Dice Esdeath ya a la vista con una voz siniestra.

Habia escuchado sobre ella, pero esta es la primera vez que la veo en persona. Sin embargo, no me sorprende que fuera ella, mejor dicho creo que ya me lo esperaba. Veo que Wave no se tomo muy bien la pequeña prueba de la capitana, aunque me de pena el chico, no es que me importe. Mire a la niña llamada Kurome, no estaba segura pero me parecia familiar, se parece a la miembro de Night Raid llamada Akame. Tal vez me entere de los detalles mas tarde.

Esdeath nos dijo poco despues de cambiarnos para ir a una fiesta con el emperador y el primer ministro. Nos dieron unos esmoquins para la fiesta. Tambien me sorprendio el echo de que me vaya a reunir con el emperador tan rapidamente. Pero mi sangre hirvio al pensar en reunirme con la mayor causa de toda la corrupcion en el imperio. El primer ministro Honesto.

« Entonces capitan como se llamara nuestro grupo » Run dice por casualidad, mientras caminabamos a la fiesta...

« Nos llamaremos los Jaegers »

« Jaegers, hmmmm! Un nombre con bastante estilo » menciono Stylish con una sonrisa de actor.

…_.Jaegers? Mhhh! No suena tan mal …._

Poco despues, llegamos a la sala de celebracion. Pero al final, la fiesta no fue tan divertida o interesante como pense que seria. La mayoria del tiempo, fui bombardeada de muchas preguntas las cuales no respondi. Tambien estuvieron los politicos idiotas que intentaron coquetear conmigo o sobornarme para que los protegiera de cualquier delito. Pero como todo el mundo, fueron rechazados. Hubieron veces en las que me dieron simples ganas de simplemente irme lejos de este aburrido lugar. Aunque solo por cortesia, decidi quedarme hasta que terminara. No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con mis compañeros o con Seryu pero tal vez en otra ocasion la tenga.

Despues de pasar incontables horas haya adentro, por fin pudimos salir. Parece que ahora iremos a nuestro cuartel general. Yo estaba cansada y aburrida por este dia, pero no me entraron las ganas de dormir. Nunca dormia mucho, creo que estaba ya como un habito. Por la noche cuando todos estaban dormidos, sali afuera y me sente en una banca cerca de nuestra residencia. Me gustaba mirar las estellas, para mi fue un habito el disfrutar de la belleza del cielo, asi como el silencio de la noche. Siempre me pregunte, si ha vida despues de la muerte. Si al morir, nos combertiriamos en una de esas estrellas que brillan en la noche. Tal vez si ese es el caso, puedo imaginar a mis seres queridos diciendome « Hola » desde haya arriva.

…_. Me pregunto si me permitiran ir haya arriva …. _Pense

« Parece que tus habitos no han cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo » alguien dijo en las cercanias con un asento triste. Eso provoquo que soltara un gemido.

Pero al instante reconoci la voz misterisa, solo para levantarme y mirar a la persona que habia querido ver todo este tiempo. Si que habia crecido, despues de 5 años separados, habia oido muy poco de ella. La consideraba como una contrincante y persona en que confiar. Pero sobre todo, era mi mejor amiga y segunda familia. Ella es la persona que jure proteger y cambiar. El hecho de que viniera aquí, confirmaba mis dudas sobre si era ella.

« Tampoco has cambiado Seryu »

**POV Seryu**

La primera vez que la vi en la sala de reunion, la reconoci al instante. En toda mi vida, nunca olvidaria ese cabello blanco y esos ojos violetas. Si que habia crecido, me acuerdo que en ese tiempo, su cabello apenas llegaba hasta las orejas. Siempre fue muy varonil y parece que lo sige siendo. Al menos se dejo crecer el pelo.

Lamentablemente, no pude hablar con Rinda durante la fiesta o reunion. Nos gustaba mas hablar a solas, sin el conocimiento del publico. Habian pasado 5 años desde que nos vimos. En ese tiempo, yo estaba en el ejercito y habia perdido a mi padre en aquel entonces. Habia jurado destruir la rebelion y todas las personas que se opusieran o incumplieran con la justicia imperial. Me habia convertido en un ser sin piedad alguna. Matando a cada enemigo a la vista, aunque este pidiera misericordia. Tiempo despues, llego Rinda a nuestro escuadron. La mujer era fria, en esos tiempos no mostraba emocion alguna ni intentaba relacionarse con otros.

Se podia decir que nosotras dos eramos las mejores de nuestro equipo. Una de las razones por la cual, nos asignaron como pareja para las siguientes misiones. Desde el principio no me habia caido bien. Hacia la mayoria de misiones por su cuenta, apenas me hablaba y lo peor de todo... ERA UNA BAGA ( perezosa) !

Un dia en al momento de una mision, nuestro grupo fue emboscado. Fue una total masacre, parecia que la rebelion habia atacado por nuestra retaguardia, acorralandonos por todos los lados. Rinda y yo fuimos los ultimos que quedaron en pie, pero yo fui golpeada en la cabeza y perdi el conocimiento. Al despertarme, me di cuanta de que Rinda me estaba cuidando. Yo me habia puesto a llorar, por mis compañeros y jure vengarlos. Pero ella solo resulto insensible a la situacion y los insulto. Yo furiosa comence una batalla con ella. Al final, ella gano. Pero despues, ella me dio a entender una cosa. Rinda no era muy diferente a mi, su padre era soldado y murio asesinado por la rebelion y su familia murio por causa de personas las cuales defendia todo los dias.

Eso hecho me sorprendio y queria saber, porque estaba luchando? Pero me explico poco despues, de que no estaba luchando por alguien sino por si misma. Ella deseaba algo y solo una cosa...

…. Evitar que otras personas sufran como ella.

…_.« Por eso me uni al ejercito Seryu, para cambiar este mundo. La justicia es solo una ilusion creada por la subconciensia humana, en este mundo la llamada justicia no existe. Asi que convertire esa ilusion en una realidad! Cambiare a la gente y al mundo! Voy a evitar que otras personas terminen como tu o yo, perdiendo un ser querido » …._

…. Habia dicho Rinda en ese entonces.

Poco despues logre entender porque mi padre y otras personas combatian. Elols no luchaban por la justicia...

…. Queria crearla!

Dias despues, mi relacion con Rinda habia mejorado, pude ver su verdadera personalidad, una niña alegre que en realidad no le gusta mucho la gente. Parecia que tambien yo estaba comenzado a cambiar, ya no veia a mis enemigos como villanos. Pero como personas que querian un nuevo orden en la sociedad y luchaban con sus seres queridos. Pero como Rinda me dijo, hice lo que tuve que hacer. Si queria sobrevivir y cambiar esto tenia que matar si era necesario. Aunque sonaba egoista me di cuenta que era la realidad del mundo. Un mundo que tendria que cambiar, por mi padre!

Al final, logramos sobrevivir al peligro y pasamos el resto de los meses peleando juntas. Compartiendo ideas y sentimientos. Ella me habia hecho ver el mundo de una forma diferente. Yo la habia vuelto menos fria. En otras palabras nos cambiamos entre si y nos volvimos como hermanas. Aunque seguiamos teniendo peleas de vez en cuando o incluso competencias para ver quien era la mejor. Pero no duro mucho tiempo, ya que me llamaron a la capital para ponerme en el puesto de policia imperial. Lo vi como una nueva oportunidad de cambio, pero tambien una mala noticia porque nos separariamos y puede ser que no nos volveriamos a ver. Pero aquí estaba adelante de mi. Por como la he visto hoy, parece que aun no le gusta lidiar con los desconocidos. Nunca le fue facil confiar en alguien, pues era muy cerrada. Asi que comence a acercarme, nerviosa de que ella no fuera la misma por dentro. Espero que la Rinda que conosco no haya desaparecido.

« Asi que como te va? » dije casi tartamudiando

« Bien, no tenia planeado terminar en un grupo de usuarios tengu, menos verte aquí con un tengu y brazos mecanicos » respondio de manera relajada, causando mi miedo aumentar.

Asi es, perdi los brazos despues de una lucha contra 2 miembros de Nigth Raid. Mi capitan en la policia imperial, habia sido asesinado por ellos. Yo practicamente estaba furiosa, aunque sabia de la corrupcion en el capitan Ogre. Tenia la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar o llevarlo ante la justicia de manera justa. Pero Nigth Raid me quito la oportunidad. Poco despues, logre emboscarlos y entrar en batalla contra ellos. Aunque estaba en desventaja, pude ganar a batalla a costo de mis brazos. Lamentablemente, una de los miembros logro escapar pero no sin enviarme una mirada que juraba venganza por matar a su amiga. Aunque sentia pena por ella, debia ser conciente de que esto podia pasar por tomar el camino como asesino.

Dr. Stylish me ayudo con los brazos y me dio la oportunidad de tener nuevas armas para Koro. Yo estaba conciente de sus afilaciones a experimentar con la gente, pero aun asi, accepte la ayuda. Pero yo no lo concideraba una mala persona, mas bien alguien con deseos de crear algo nuevo a cualquiere costo, aunque eso tal vez lo matara algun dia, jure protegerlo.

« Bueno, supongo que es tarde asi que ire a dormir, tal vez nos veamos mañan-» dije mientras comensaba a retroceder pero mi accion fue cortada por el abrazo de Rinda

« No sabes cuanto te extrañe...»

**POV _Rinda_**

Abrase a Seryu antes de que se fuera, verla me trajo muchos recuerdos felices por lo cual me demore en responder. Senti como ella me devolvia el abrazo con sus metalicas manos. Aun me preocupa de como termino asi, pero conociendola imagino que se metio en una pelea. Despues de algunos minutos, le dije que se sentara conmigo. Ella accedio sin poner problema y se sento justo a mi. Nunca dormimos mucho, pues algunas veces nos quedabamos en el cespec viendo las luces nocturnas del cielo. El silencio se rompio cuando decidi sacar los principales temas que me interesaban saber en este momento.

« Asi que, como perdistes los brazos? » dije con una voz curiosa

« Bueno... perdi mis brazos en una pelea con 2 miembros de Night Raid, aunque logre eliminar a una de ellas, la otra escapo. Creo que sere su objetivo a partir de ahora.» dijo con una voz triste

« No te preocupes ahora que estamos juntas denuevo, nos cuidaremnos la espalda la una a la otra, no? » mecione con un tono alegre con un intento de animarla.

« Tienes razon, ahora quiero saber como terminastes aquí? Y donde consegistes tu tengu? »

« Es una larga historia, pero podemos decir que atraje mas la atencion de la que debia, j-jajajaa y » dije con nerviosismo

« Hmmmm, enserio parece que nunca aprenderas a ser discreta. No me sorprende que en nuestras misiones, siempre nos descubrieran »

« Hey! No era mi culpa, es mi pelo que llama mucho la atencion » dije haciendo un buchero y me sonrojaba adorablemente.

« Jajaja esta bien, pero aun asi, no veo tu tengu por ninguna parte. »

« Bueno, mi tengu se llama _Aiorosu_ y no es visible ya que se podria decir que esta metido dentro de mi »

« ENSERIO! Pero es eso posible? »

« Como te dije, te contare la historia otro dia, pero tal vez mañana te haga una demostrasion de su poder » dije entusiasmada

« Ja!... Me muero de ganas por verlo y tambien podras vernos a mi y a Koro en accion »

« Asi que el perro es tu tengu? Bueno no esta mal, pero como lo conseguites y donde esta ya que no lo veo? » pregunte con curiosidad

« Bueno, se podria decir que me elijio. Hace unos meses unos cientificos estaban buscando un usuario para el. Pero bueno, ninguno de los altos rangos fue compatible. Asi que intentaron con los de bajo rango. Hasta que llege y me elijio. Por ahora esta en mi habitacion descansando » Seryu explico con gracia

« Oooohhhh, parece que la suerte nos favorece »

« Pero bueno dejando eso a un lado, parece que aun tienes problemas para confiar en los demas. Aunque sea un mundo peligroso, deberias ser mas social » dijo con un tono burlon

« Es solo que la gente de nuestro grupo en muy rara! NO LOS VISTES! Quien trae pescados a una reunion, o el tipo de mascara. Se que las apariencias engañan pero el supero mis expectativas! Y no se que pensar de tu amigo Stylish parece un homo!»

« Bueno no puedo negar lo de Dr. Stylish jejeje. Pero cada uno aquí tiene diferentes personalidades, asi que intenta darles una oportunidad, no seas timida! » dijo con una sonrisa mientras me daba una palmadita en el hombro

« Bueno no creo que pierda nada en intentar confiar en estos raritos. Eso es lo que hace este mundo interesante. Poder ver sonrisas en tiempos de malestar, demuestra que aun existe la fe por el cambio » dije entusiasmada.

« Incluso escuche que la capitana busca el amor! Creo que es posible que hasta el ser mas sadico pueda cambiar »

Al escuchar eso, me quede sin habla. ENSERIO?! La temible general Esdeath, la cual ha matado mas de 500 000 personas y es conocido como la reina del hielo. Esta buscando el amor!

« No jueges conmigo... » dije de una voz suave, pero muy nerviosa

Aunque sabia que Seryu no estaba mintiendo no podia dejar de temblar con solo pensar que la mas aterradora general el imperio estubiera buscando novio. Despues pude recobrarme a mi misma y despejar mi mente de sucios pensamientos. Mire a Seryu con una sonrisa. Despues de tanto tiempo, porfin nos habiamos reunido juntos denuevo. Seryu me devolvio la mirada pero un poco mas seria.

« Rinda queria prenguntarte si quieres volver a ser mi compañera de equipo, tome mi decicion, estoy lista para ayudarte a cambiar este mundo y crear la justicia que merece este pais. Asi que, quieres ser mi compañera una ves mas? » dijo Seryu, mientras me extendia la mano esperando una respuesta.

Por mi parte pense, en todo la que me espera. Para cambiar al mundo, tendremos que luchar contra personas que tienen los mismos deseos. Luchar en batallas peligrosas contra enemigos como nosotros, que estan preparados a darlo todo. Tal vez algunos mueran, tal vez yo muera , tal vez Seryu muera, tal vez miembros de nuestro equipo mueran. Tal vez, incluso tal vez fallemos y no logremos nuestra meta. Pero si de alguna cosa estoy segura, es de que lo habre intentado, le habre dado esperanza a los que nos rodean y habre muerto combatiendo por lo que quiero. Es por eso que agarrare la mano metalica de mi amiga y con una sonrisa respondi a su pedido.

« Mi objetivo no ha cambiado, voy a luchar por lo que quiero, por lo que creo y por lo que siento. Asi que accepto » dije de un tono decidido. Mientras veia como Seryu me miraba sorprendida pero despues me dio una sonrisa y estrechamos manos amigablemente.

« Como en los viejos tiempos? »

« Como en los viejos tiempos » respondi, de una manera decidida

Al final, continuamos hablando bajo la luna y las estrellas hasta que caimos dormidas una junto a la otra. Creo que al final no me fue tan mal, hacia tiempo que no hablaba asi. Aun asi, noestras mentes queraron con el pensamiento de lo que haremos de ahora en adelande.

_**Lucharemos por nuestros deseos!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y AQUI TERMINA! Espero que les haya gustado. <strong>

**Como pueden ver y lo habia mencionado en el capitulo anterior, la historia personal y personalidad de ciertos personajes se veria alterada. Como en este caso, la historia de Seryu cambio ligeramente. En esta historia no tendra su sadica personalidad. Pero aun asi los eventos que la conducieron a los Jaegers no cambiaron. Mina aun quiere veganza!****Personalmente, tanto en el manga como en el anime, no odie a Seryu por lo que hizo, como dije en el resumen, el mundo es cruel y sin piedad. Se podria decir que sufrio bastante como persona. Pero Bueno, Rinda la cambio antes de que terminara cien por ciento sadica. Pero no, no Habra Yuri, asi que dejen sus mentes enfermas a un lado... _-_-_**

**« Es mas facil engañar a alguien, que de convencerlo de que fue engañado » dice un dicho que escuche por ahi**

**Rinda por su parte, se integrara tambien con las otros miembros Jaegers. Tambien alterare la historia de otros personajes en el siguiente capitulo, el proximo sera mas largo se los aseguro! ****Soy Nuevo, asi que estoy disponible para comentarios, sugerencias y criticas.**

**Proximo capitulo: _Entre enemigos _y la introdiccion de Nigth Raid**

**...A la proxima!**


	3. Capitulo 2 - Entre enemigos

**Hola! Aqui el capitulo 2 de Luchando por nuestros deseos. Lo siento por la demora, esta semana tuve examenes y estube para variar enfermo... Bendita sea mi suerte, aunque no me recuperado del todo, continuare escribiendo. Este capitulo, como lo dije en el anterior, sera mas largo. Bueno, menos habla y mas accion, los dejo.**

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo 2 <strong>

** Entre enemigos**

**POV Tatsumi **

« aaaaaaahhhhhhhhHH! ….»

« muy lento Tatsumi!...»

_KNOW!_

Mi espada de madera fue quitada de mi mano y volo unos metros antes de aterrisar en la tierra. Estaba adolorido, parece que recibi unos cuantos golpes durante el duelo. Mire a mi oponente que me estaba apuntando con un espada de madera, mientros que yo estaba un poco en shock y desarmado. Parece que ya se decidio el resultado.

…_.Mierda, parece que perdi otra vez …._

« Lo hiciste bien, parece que has durado mucho mas que antes. Pero tu tiempo de reaccion para defenderte le hace falta refinamiento » decia Akame mientras me daba una mano para levantarme.

« Waaa... Akame eres muy fuerte, no te pude acertar ni un solo golpe »

« No te preocupes, hubieron momentos en el que casi lo hicistes, puedo ver que te estas acercando al nivel de Bulat »

Asi es, estuve entrenando con Akame toda esta mañana. Parece que estoy mejorando, aunque aun me falta mucho por recorer. Algun dia tal vez incluso supere a _Aniki _(Bulat) y pueda defender a mis amigos. Incluso pueda cambiar este mundo podrido. Ya han pasado algunos meses desde que me uni a Night Raid. Tal vez la situacion no fue la mejor, pero se podria decir que gracias a ellos aun estoy vivo.

Originalmente llegue a la capital para ayudar a mi pueblo. Mi pueblo necesitaba dinero, ya que parecia que su situacion economica no era la mejor. Para salvarlo, yo y mis dos mejores amigos, Sayo y Eiyasu, fuimos a la capital con la esperanza de conseguir dinero con nuestras habilidades. Pero en mitad del camino, nos emboscaron unos bandidos y me separe de ellos. Puede llegar a la capital a salvo, aunque despues cuando intente inscribirme al ejercito. El idiota de la sala de reclusion no me admitio y me saco a patadas. Acaso no veian mi habilidad de combate aun si fuera menor a de lo que es ahora?! Pero bueno, despues fui estafado por una chica llamada Leona (melones) que hoy se podria considerar mi compañera.

Pero lo peor no habia venido, resulta que una buena chica llamada Aria me recojio mientras estaba en la calle. Como era un ignorante del verdadero mundo que nos rodeaba en ese entonces, no pude ver su verdadera cara y personalidad de ella y sus padres. En ese entonces Nigth Raid ataco y mato a los padres de Aria, claro intente defender a su hija como el tonto que soy. Fui casi asesinado por Akame pero parecia que la suerte estaba conmigo o casi. Encontre a Sayo y Eiyasu muertos en el cobertizo de la cabaña. Por lo menos, tuve la oportunidad de oir las ultimas parabras de Eiyasu y matar a la perra de Aria. Poco despues fui reclutado por Nigth Raid.

Al principio no estaba muy convencido si de unirme o no. Pero al final accepte, por razones de paga para conseguir dinero y danselo a mi pueblo, pero tambien por razones mas personales. Querio evitar que mas personas sufran por personas como Aria o el primer ministro. Este ultimo se me habia mecionado que fue la principal causa del sufrimiento de la gente, pero tambien de los altos impuestos que eran dados a los ciudadanos del imperio y a mi pueblo.

« Esta bien Tatsumi, creo que deberiamos reunirnos con los otros, tengo algunas noticias que anunciar » dijo Akame

Me pregunto que tan grande sera su carga, ella es la lider temporal mientras jefe (Najenda) esta en el cuartel general del ejercito revolucionario. Se supone que fue a buscar nuevos usuarios tengu para el grupo. Nigth Raid hasta ahora a perdido 2 miembros, unas muy buenas personas. La primera en morir fue Scheele, quien murio en combate contra otra usuario tengu. Este usuario tengu lo habia conocido una vez, antes de su muerte. Desde el principio me parecia una buena persona y tal vez linda, pero al final ella servia al imperio corrupto que nos rodea y mato a Scheele durante una emboscada. Mina que estaba al lado suyo, casi muere tambien por su culpa pero parece que gracias a Scheele, sobrevivio. Juro que vengare a Sheele y matare a esa chica.

Despues murio Bulat, en ese momento yo estaba presente. Asi que se podria decir que tuve parte de la culpa en su muerte, ya que no fui lo suficiente fuerte para ayudarlo. Habiamos peleado contra las 3 bestias, enemigos tengu que servian a la tal general Esdeath. Pudimos aniquilarlos pero aniki murio en el proceso. El me dio su tengu Incursio, el tengo ahora y porto con orgullo, lo prometi. Me prometi a mi mismo de pelear en la memoria de Aniki, Scheele, Sayo, Eiyasu y todas las personas que han sufrido a causa de la crueldad del imperio.

Al llegar a la base, parecia que todos estamos aqui, me pregunto que noticias nos dara Akame esta vez. Si no me equivoco, creo que tendra que ver con el nuevo grupo de usuarios tengu que se formo recientemente. Este nuevo grupo me preocupa mucho, puede que podamos conseguir mas tengus, pero habra mas probabilidades de que algunos de nosotros mueran.

« Los llame aqui para hablar de el nuevo grupo de usuarios tengu que se formo para contrarrestar nuestras acciones, los llaman Jaegers » Akame nos dijo, « por ahora no entraremos en conflicto con ellos hasta que jefe y los nuevos reclutas lleguen. Asi que Leona y Tatsumi estaran estacionados por ahora en la capital con Lubbock, ya que yo y Mina seremos reconocidos al vernos. Asi que buena suerte y no llamen mucho la atencion, eso es todo »

« No te preocupes!, yo cuidare de Tatsumi mientras estamos haya! » declaro Leona, de un tono alegre y jugueton mientras cojia y hundia mi cara en sus grandes, melones!

« WAAA! Sueltame Nee-san no me dejas repirar! » dije

« Enserio! como pueden estar tan relajados! » dijo Mine

Crei que iba a morir, aunque morir de esta manera seria humillante... Bueno, espero que pueda sobrevivir el resto del dia. Desde hace algunos dias tenia las ganas de visitar a Lubbock ya que no lo he visto en dias. Se podria decir que lo extraño, ser el unico hombre aqui me pone nervioso. Las veces que esta aqui, puede aliviar este sufrimiento o la molesta de Leona.

Como habia ordenado Akame, fuimos a la capital poco tiempo despues. Hoy parece que iba a estar soleado, asi que tal vez seria un buen dia para un paseo por la capital. Primero, iremos a la tienda de libros de Lubbock. Alli discutiremos sobre que haremos de ahora en adelante. En el camino, Leona me hablo sobre la historia de Akame antes de unirse a Nigth Raid. Bueno, no puedo decir que fui una buena histoira, la mayoria del escenario fue practicamente oscuro. Pare ce que Akame tenia una hermana menor, ella y Akame fueron vendidos por sus padres al imperio. Haya fueron entrenadas para matar objetivos como importantes oficiales de la revolucion. Fueron entrenadas por su maestro, en el arte de la espada. Poco despues, su maestro desaparecio dejandolas solas pero con habilidades aterradoras. Poco despues, Akame fui persuadida por Najenda para unirse a la revolucion. Las dos hermanas ahora son enemigas, pero sus deseos de seguir juntas seguia vivo. Como me lo dijo Leona, Akame lucha para destruir la corrupcion de este imperio y estar de nuevo con su hermana menor. Me pregunto donde estara su hermana y tal vez si tiene los mismos deseos.

Bueno, parece que llegamos y el interior no esta nada mal. Parece una biblioteca normal, creo que nadie sospecharia sobre la posibilidad que este lugar sea el escondite del grupo de asesinos mas buscado en el imperio. Aunque nunca imagine que tendria un sotano, bien decorado. Lubbock si que hizo un excelente trabajo, parece un club secreto donde se reuniria gente importante.

« Bienvenidos a nuestro escondite dentro de la capital! » Lubbock nos dio una calida bienvenida.

«WAAAaaaaa!... Increible, si que parece un escondite de primera! » me sorprendi mucho de la decoracion

« Cierto eehhh! Tengo mis contactos para conseguir este tipo de cosas » dijo Lubbock

« No por nada Lubbock es el encargado de inteligencia dentro de Nigth Raid! » menciono Leona

« Naaaa! Me haces sonrojar Leona! »

« Por cierto Leona, cual es la historia de jefe? » pregunte con curiosidad.

« Bueno, ella una vez fue general del imperio, trabajo junto a Esdeath hasta que vio la crueldad del imperio y decidio unirse a la revolucion. Pero mientras se revelaba, Esdeath y ella entraron en batalla. Jefe perdio un brazo y un ojo ese dia, tal vez conserva rencor contra la general. » dijo Leone con un tono sombrio

« Hablando de Esdeath, Tatsumi, si no me equivoco querias conseguir dinero para tu pueblo? » pregunto Lubbock

« Claro, porque la pregunta? »

« Parece que la general Esdeath esta organizando hoy un torneo y el premio es una cantidad de dinero »

« Enserio, pues entrare en el torneo y ganare ese dinero! » dije entusiasmado

« Bueno, pero el concurso comienza en 7 horas, asi que por ahora, porque no me ayudas en la tienda? » me pregunto Lubbock

« Claro no hay problema »

Bueno, cuando dije que ayudaria espere por lo menos hacer algo util. Pero esta tienda de libros esta practicamente vacia. Tendre que esperar algunas horas, pero estoy emocionado de poder conseguir el dinero de mi pueblo que no aguanto. Hasta ahora, solo a habido 8 clientes lo cual no es mucho. Pero bueno, el objetivo original de este lugar era ser un escondite. Pero por lo menos, no pudieron utilizar otra tienda! Bueno que remedio...

_CLIN!_

Parece que tenemos otros clientes y esta vez dos de ellos. Hhhmmmm, uno de ellos era un hombre de pelo rubio con una extraña tunica blanca, parecia un angel, solo le faltaban las alas. Pero la otra me llamo mas la atencion, no habia visto mucha gente con el mismo color de pelo que Najenda, aunque la mujer de aqui lo tenia blanco nieve y llegaba hasta sus hombros. Parecia de 17 a 19 años de edad y se vestia peculiarmente como jefe, con ropa de hombre. Tambien estaban sus ojos violetas, aunque dejando esos pensamientos de un lado, podia notar el aura de lujoria que proyectaba Lubbock con solo ver esa mujer.

« Ya te dije que no tenias que acompañarme Run, pude haber venido sola » dijo la mujer de pelo blanco al hombre rubio con un tono de aburrimiento.

« Aunque encuentres la informacion que estas buscando, dudo que puedas entenderlas y saber aplicarlas, tu tengu podria ser complicado y si no lo utilizas bien, podria poner tu vida en perigro » dijo el supuesto Run, aunque lo que mas me inquieto fue lo que dijo.

…._Tengu? Esa chica tiene un tengu?! …._

Parece que Lubbock tiene el mismo pensamiento que yo, un usuario tengu vino a esta tienda por alguna razon, asi que mas valia no llamar la atencion y poner un ojo en ella. Puede que perteneciera a la nueva policia imperial Jaegers. Como previsto, no llamamos mucho la atencion parece que vinieron simplemente a esta biblioteca para buscar alguna informacion.

« Buenas, por casualidad hay libros sobre los differentes elementos gaseosos? » dijo el hombre rubio por casualidad

Ya que la chica era un usuario tengu, no se podia descartar la probabilidad de que este chico tambien lo fuera. Pero aun asi, no queriamos levantar sospechas sobre esta tienda. Como dijo Akame, no debiamos entrar en conflicto con este grupo hasta que los nuevos reclutas hubieran llegado. Lubbock comenzo por responder a la pregunta del chico.

« Claro tenemos de todo, porfavor Tatsumi guialos a la seccion G » dijo Lubbock con una falsa sonrisa

« No se preocupe, yo estoy buscando otros libros asi que tu amigo podria guiarla a esa section, despues nos vemos, escoge los que te gusten y mas tarde hablaremos » dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras se despedia de la chica ya al lado mio.

Parece que es una buena oportunidad, guie a la chica hacia la seccion G, bueno parecia un poco fria , no me ha mirado hasta ahora. Asi que decidi tomar las riendas de la situacion y actuar.

« Aqui estamos, bueno si quieres te ayudo para buscar. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tatsumi » dije con la esperanza de armar una conversasion.

Ella se volvio para darme una sonrisa y agararme la mano como muestra de saludo. No parecia tan mala despues de todo!

« Claro! Me gustaria y mi nombre es Rinda por cierto »

**POV Rinda**

Tatsumi eeeehhhhh? Vaya parece que hay buenas personas en la capital, este chico me agrada! Se podria decir que muy pocas personas se pondrian a hablar con alguien que no conocen. Es mas, no estoy seguro, pero si este chico sabe que soy uno de los miembros de la nueva fuerza policia, Jaegers entonces no se si el espera conseguir algo o es porque es una buena persona y simplemente le gusta ayudar a gente.

« Entonces que estas buscando? » pregunto Tatsumi

« Libros o documento sobre los differentes elementos gaseosos »

« ooooohhhh? Y para que necesitas estos libros »

« bueno... Se podria decir que quiero ayudar a un amigo con un proyecto suyo, pero no tengo mucho conocimiento se este tipo de materia »

Bueno, lo que acabe de decir era claramente una mentira. La verdad es que, estoy buscando este tipo de libros para poder aprender a usar de una mejor manera mi tengu. Mi tengo Aiorosu tiene la especialidad de crear vientos y otros diferentes tipos de elementos gaseosos. Como oxygeno, metano, hidrogeno y entre otros. Mi problema es como lo dijo Run, no tengo conocimiento suficiente para poder utilizar los otros tipos de elementos. Si utilizo mal mi tengu, podria terminar muerta por mi propia estupides. Por eso estoy aqui, para conseguir el suficiente conocimiento y poder utilizarlos.

Al principio de esta mañana, me desperte afuera con Seryu. Creo que nos quedamos dormidas ayer por la noche, por lo menos tengo suficiente resistencia al frio gracias a mi tengu. Pero no se podria decir lo mismo de ella... Bueno, termino con un pequeño resfriado, pero creo que desaparecera con el tiempo. Despues fuimos a desayunar con los demas, aunque me sorprendio mucho que fuera Bols, de todas las personas, que estuviera haciendo la comida. Aun no me acostumbraba a los otros miembros, no es que no confie en ellos, es solo que no tenia el valor suficiente para acercalmeles, nunca fui muy social sinceramente. Seryu al final, me obligo a interactuar con ellos, aunque tomo tiempo para arrastrarme al comedor.

Al final, interactue con ellos y siendo sincera no fue tan malo. Pueden ser raros, pero eran muy buena gente. Poco despues, la capitana, la cual aun no me fiaba, nos dijo los planes de hoy. Hariamos un torneo para encontrar alguien fuerte y si escuche bien (pero aun asi no queria creerlo), tener la oportunidad de encontrar el amante para nuestro capitan. Mas tarde, me reuni con Run, ya que escuche que el fue profesor y le explique las habilidades de mi tengu. El por su parte se sorprendio y me recomendo de ir a una biblioteca para reunir informacion. Aunque queria simplemente ir sola, el insistio en acompañarme. Despues de recorer parte de la capital, nos recomendaron esta y personalmente el lugar me agrada. El chico de aqui me agrada, no todos los dias puedes ver personas felices en la capital.

Me fijo en la hora, parece que faltan 2 horas para el torneo, creo que deberiamos volver. Igualmente, logre encontrar los documentos que queria. Parece que no tomo mucho tiempo.

« Bueno parece que ya he terminado aqui! Gracias por la ayuda, pero tenemos que irnos, no se si lo sabes, pero hago parte de la policia especial Jaegers! Hoy tenemos que administrar un torneo que se hara en 2 horas, yo y Run no podemos llegar tarde. » dije mientras comenzaba a la recepcion para pagar por el libro

« Entonces creo que nos veremos haya! Ya que voy a participar en el torneo para conseguir ese premio! » dijo entusiasmado

Sinceramente me siento sorprendida, no esperaba que este chico de aqui fuera a participar en el torneo. Aunque viendolo bien, parece fuerte, asi que solo me quedaba una cosa que decirle

« Entonces buena suerte! »

« Gracias! »

**POV Tatsumi**

« Parece que ya se fueron...» dijo Lubbock, « Y bien Tatsumi, como te fue de tu lado, pudistes averiguar algo de esa chica »

« Bueno, segun dijo su nombre es Rinda y esta confirmado, es un miembro de los Jaegaers. Parece que va a asistir al torneo de hoy, pero no pude averiguar gran cosa »

« Rinda eehhh, bueno mientras tanto le avisare a los demas de estos dos Jaegers, para mantenerlos bajo vigilancia y a ver si pueden encontrar algo » declaro Lubbock

« Bueno creo que es hora de ir al torneo, necesito ese dinero para mi pueblo! »

« Voy a ir a ver a Leona, nosotros ya te alcanzaremos, creo que tendrias que darte prisa » dijo Lubbock antes de ir al sotano

Escuchandolo, cogi mis cosas y fui al coliseo donde se realizaba el torneo. La chica Rinda parecia una buena persona, incluyendo al rubio que ella domino Run. Aun asi, son mis enemigos, ellos defienden el mal del imperio asi que me pregunto, porque lo hacen? Tal vez tienen sus razones como nosotros, pero eso no cambia lo que tengo que hacer, si Rinda o Run pone en peligro mis amigos no dudare en matarlos. Bueno dejando eso a un lado, parece que llegamos. Rapidamente, me inscribi al concurso y entre facilmente. Vaya, hay bastante gente, pero los derrotare a todos y obtendre el dinero para mi pueblo.

« Numero 59 »

Bueno parece que me toca. No creo que sea tan dificil derrrotar a mi enemigo. Cuando sali mire sorprendido de la cantidad publico que habia y creo que logre devisar a Leona y Lubbock. Tambien logre divisar a mi oponente, era ENORME…. Parecia una bestia peligro con forma de vaca, pero si al algo que aprendi es que no importaba que tan grande fuera tu oponente, siempre podia caer facilmente. El narrador, un joven tal vez de mi edad con pelo azul marino, nos presento a los dos. Aunque sentia los mormullos de compacion por mi, se podia decir que la gente creia que iba a perder pero les voy a mostrar cuanto se equivocan.

« Entonces luchen! » dijo el narrador

« Jajajaja!, enserio esperaba una pelea mas decente » dijo el gigante

« No te preocupes acabare esto lo mas rapido posible » dije de un tono confiado

« CALLATE Y MUERE NIÑO! » dijo la vaca minetras lanzaba su primer ataque

Pero logre esquivarlo facilmente, este tipo apenas tiene tecnica. Solo utiliza la brutalidad de su fuerza para atacar. Como dice el dicho, mientras mas grande mas fuerte cae. Creo que no necesitare mi espada en esta ocasion. Despues, mi oponente comenzo a enviarme una manada de golpes, los cual bloquie sin dificultad. Cuando logre que bajara la guardia, cargue rapidamente, el tipo apenas tuvo tiempo de verme venir. Le di un puñetazo en el vientre y poco despues otro. Aunque seguia de pie, logre enojarlo y crear una overtura.

« UUUUAAAGGGGHTHTTTttt! » grito enojado y al instante intento darme un golpe brutal desde arriba

Pero fui lo suficientemente rapido para desiquilibrarlo golpeando sus piernas, despues le di un puñetazo en el vientre y al final una patada en la cara. Mi oponente fue lanzado a tres metros de mi, ya inconciente.

El silencio absoluto de la gente se presento antes estallar en una manada de aplausos. Parece que tomo menos tiempo de lo previsto. Se podria decir que estoy muy feliz de haber ganado esta pelea.

« Tatsumi gana la pelea! » dice el narrador

Asi que me deje llevar y sonrei de la felicidad. Aunque, en ese momento no me habia dado cuento de lo que me costaria esta sonrisa.

« Lo hice! » dije mientras sonreia

Los aplausos de entusiasmo continuaron pero de pronto comenzaron a detenerse. Escuche pasos atras de mi y una presencia que me envio escalifrios por la espalda. Podia ver las caras de nerviosismo de mis compañeros. Poco a poco me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme con una mujer alta con pelo azul puro. Y estaba sonriendo hacia mi.

…_.ELLA ESTA VINIENDO AQUI! …. _Pense preocupado

« Asi que tu nombre es Tatsumi eeehh? Si que eres un fuerte guerrero, me impresionastes. Ahora por ganar, te dare mi recompensa » dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco

Ella es la responsable de lo que le paso a Bulat. Sino fuera por ella! Tal vez el seguiria vivo! Calmate Tatsumi, tienes que calmarte, solo reclama la recompensa por ganar y vete de aqui.

« Gracias general, entonces me gustaria saber donde- »

_CLIFF_

Fui cortado por la razon que senti algo en mi cuello, mire y vi que tenia un collar de perro.

« A partir de ahora me perteneces » dijo con un rubor y una sonrisa en su cara, incluido de una dulce voz que las no coincidia con su titulo

Todo el mundo estaba con una expresion de sorpresa y en silencio, hasta vi mis amigos con un rostro en blanco. Esdeath por su parte, comenzo a arrastrarme a no se donde. Grite y poni resistencia.

« Que demonios! espera yo- » Pero fui noqueado rapidamente por ella.

« Estaremos juntos por siempre » dijo con un tono suave, antes de que yo perdiera la conciencia y todo de volviara negro

**POV Akame **

Porque ahora?! No lo entiendo, jefe esta ausente asi que yo estoy a cargo, pero saber que Tatsumi fue secuestrado por Esdeath me impacto mucho. Leona y Lubbock llegaron a la base literalmente corriendo, yo al principio me pregunte porque estaban aqui, pero despues de que dijieron que Tatsumi fue secuestrado por la general mas temible de todo el imperio,me dieron ganas de echarme a un rincon. Asi que aqui estoy, reunido con todo el mundo para discutir la situacion.

« Crees que sepa que el es miembro de Night Raid? » pregunta Leona

« No lo creo, si no Esdeath lo habria ejecutado en el lugar » dije pensativa

« Tal vez Rinda lo delato por sospechas, no hay que descartar esa posibilidad » dijo Lubbock

« Rinda? » dije

« Si, no se los he dicho pero nos encontramos con dos miembros Jaegers en la tienda, tal vez ella sospecho de Tatsumi y lo delato »

« Mhhhh, entonces no podemos descartar esa posibilidad, pero aun asi lo dudo» dije

« Porfavor, no digan tonterias como, hay que ir a rescatar a Tatsumi » dijo Mine con un tono despreocupada

« Tiene razon, asi por ahora haremos patrullas, cuando se presente la oportunidad de recuperar a Tatsumi lo haremos! »

Sinceramente, estaba preocupada. No queria que le pasara nada, no queria perder alguien mas y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo

…_. Espero que estes bien Tatsumi …._

**POV Rinda**

Sinceramente, no sabia que pensar. Yo por mi parte quede sorprendida como el resto de mis compañeros por el hecho de que nuestra capitana raptara a un concursante. Tambien me sentia advergonzada por el hecho de que de todas la personas, fuera el chico que conoci en la tienda de libros. Es mas, Pensara que tuve la culpa de que esto sucediera?!

Cuando el combatio, me sorprendi mucho, no sabia que era tan bueno. Sus habilidades son impresionantes y sus reflejos eran muy buenos. Me pregunto, si fue un exmilitar? Pero eso no me preocupaba por el momento, estaba nerviosa. Simplemente que nuestro capitan bajara de las escaleras, lo raptara y ahora traerlo a nuestro cuartel general. El en este momento estaba encadenado a una silla. El capitan nos explico que el seria su nuevo amante, lo cual me dejo sin habla. Siento pena por el chico y puedo ver clara mente que Esdeath no tiene experiencia con el amor, que puedo decir, yo tampoco. Pero soy lo suficiente inteligente para saber que atarlo a una silla, ponerle un collar de perro y quitarle su libertad no es amor, mas bien esclavismo.

Podia ver que nos estaba mirando como sus enemigos. Aunque no lo culpo, quien no se sentiria amenazado por una situacion asi?

« No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada, tal vez la situacion sea extraña pero- » intento decir Seryu mientras se hacercaba al Tatsumi, pero fue cortada por el ya que golpeo su mano con brusquedad y grito enojado

« NO ME TOQUES » grito Tatsumi

Lo que acabo de hacer me parecio muy mal y interiormente me enfureci. Creo que envie pequeñas ventiscas de viento por la habitacion, la razon es que parte de mi tengu estaba conectado con mis emociones. Comprendia que no estaba de humor en esta situacion, pero rechazar asi a Seryu no me agrado nada. Habia jurado protegerla, por lo que me lo tome mal. Run me miro para que me calmara inmediatamente. Obedeci que calme mis emociones, bueno puede que ser un poco fria en publico, pero cuando de trata de mis amigos, mis emociones dominan. Hablando de amigos, mi relacion con los demas a avanzado un poco, despues de volver de la biblioteca Run dijo que me ayudaria a estudiar. Aunque esta vez accepte con honestidad la ayuda, parece que me habia hecho otro amigo, aunque este fuera un poco misterioso. Despues estaba cara de pez, se puede decir que nos llevamos bien, pero tanto como Seryu, tenemos pequeñas peleas. Bols bueno... Es una buena persona, aunque el parece no queria admitirlo ya que fue la causa de muchas muertes. El habia quemado personas inocentes, pero se podria decir que fue solo por trabajo. Sinceramente, yo lo entendia ya que algunas veces tuve que matar personas inocentes por trabajo. Por ultimo estaban Esdeath, Kurome y Stylish, los cuales no he hecho progresos, Stylish no es que no me agrade, pero me daba miradas extrañas a veces. Run me recomendo de ir a ver Stylish para que me ayudara con mi tengu, pero le dije que tal vez otro dia.

Al final, no aguante mas el estado de Tatsumi, asi que le dije a Esdeath que lo liberara de ese collar de perro. Parece que el medio una mirada de agradeciomiento, la cual evite. Ella pregunto poco despues por si habia alguien con novio, enamorado o casado. Pero para la sorpresa de todos, Bols levanto la mano

« Estoy casado, tengo una esposa y una hija, formamos una linda familia! » dijo con una voz dulce

« Ohhh y que me sugieres para poder enamorar a Tatsumi? » dijo Esdeath

« Intentar y nunca rendirse » dijo Bols

« Intentar y nunca rendirse, listo » dijo Esdeath, mientras escribia en su libreta

« Disculpen, pero cuanto tiempo estare atado » dijo finalmente Tatsumi con un tono cansado

Al final, lo liberamos. Parece que muy pronto iremos a una mision para exterminar unos bandidos que hay en las afueras. Aunque no me gustaban los derramamientos de sangre inutiles, fue una orden de mi superior. Tambien por razones de mostrarle a nuestro capitan nuestra fuerza y impresionar a Tatsumi con nuestro poder, aunque yo no utilizaria mi tengu, ya que para mi esto no era un show, sino una matanza.

Esa noche, habiamos llegado cerca de la fortaleza de los bandidos. Si los informes eran correctos, ellos eran los responsables del asesinato de varias personas. Personalmente, me daban mas ganas de matarlos, pero aun asi tambien queria que recibieran un juicio justo. Aunque es esta ocasion, no tendran esa suerte. Pero no me quitaba el disgusto de estos actos, nunca me gusto el dicho ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

« No te preocupes Rinda, me asegurare de darles una muerte rapida. Y en el futuro, si logramos cambiar este mundo, evitaremos esta clase de masacres » dijo Seryu a mi lado, mientras me daba una sonrisa

« Gracias Seryu, pero tengo ganas de verte en accion, para ver que tan fuerte de has vuelto » dije

« Yo tambien » dijo

Parecia que habiamos llegado, podia sentir como la capitana y Tatsumi nos miraban de la montaña a un kilometro de nosotros. Poco tiempo despues, los bandidos nos rodeaor, podia estimar que habian mas de cien de ellos. El jefe de los bandidos estaba en el centro, y tomo la palabra

« Vaya vaya, que tenemos aqui parecen unos viajeros, acaso se perdieron? No les dijeron que era peligroso aventurarse por el bosque solos? Mmmhh, ahora que lo veo hay unas ricas putas entre ustedes. Tal vez podamos divertirnos! » dijo el jefe con una mirada enferma

Yo por mi parte, me sentia disgustada, tal vez sera él al que matare primero. Di un paso a delante y tome la palabra

« Somos la nuevo policia Jaeger y venimos a exterminarlos por crimenes contra el imperio, si al alguien que quiera correr por su vida y irse, es libre de hacerlo, los otros de ustedes, no tendremos piedad » dije calmada con un tono oscuro en la ultima parte

Bueno, parece que las negociasiones fueron un fracaso. Inmediatamente todos los bandidos rieron a carcajadas. Parecia que no eran concientes de lo que les esperaba. Bueno, habia dado una advertencia pero parece que la desperdiciaron...

« En tus sueños perra! » dijo el bandido lider mientras cargaba contra mi.

Esquive el ataque con facilidad y le di una patada en la cara. El golpe le rompio el cuello al pobre idiota. Al instante todos los bandidos furiosos por la muerte de su lider nos atacaron. Por nuestra parte, todos nos dispersamos para matar a nuestra parte.

« Seryu! » grite para darle la señal a mi amiga

« Entendido! » dijo de un tono frio, « Koro numero 4! »

En ese momento Koro habia mordido su mano y de la nada saco algo que se podria describir como un cañon gigante, con lo que parecian 8 tubos en forma de circulo. Un soporte grande encima del hombro de Seryu, y la base el arma en el medio (piensen en un minigun gigante). Yo por mi parte mire sorprendida, ella me habia dicho que Stylish le habia creado una colleccion de armas unicas llamadas los 10 reyes. Parece que este era uno, no tenian el poder de un tengu pero tenian una fuerza devastadora. Los tubos comenzaron a girar, apuntando en direccion a los bandidos.

« Rido Arashi! » dijo Seryu con un tono serio y en ese instante, el reye numero 4 disparo

« AAAUGGHTTTT! » gritaron de dolor los bandidos

Cada uno de los enemigos que estaban adelante de Seryu, murieron por lo que se podria considerar una tormenta de plomo. Ahora veo porque es considerado como uno de los 10 reyes, ninguna arma de hoy podria disparar tal cantidad de balas en tan poco tiempo. Parece que Koro tambien comenso su ataque. Golpeando y devorando los enemigos a su paso.

« Parece que funcionan a la perfeccion, todo gracias a mi tengu Perfector! » dijo el doctor Stylish, mostrando su tengu con apariencia de guantes azules, « me permite mover mis manos cien veces mas rapido, un tengu con mucho estilo! »

Esta vez tome la iniciatiba y corri hacia adelante a una velocidad inhumana. Gracias a Run, pude ser capaz de aprender a mejorar la circulacion y calidad de la sangre dentro de mi cuerpo gracias a mi tengu. La sangre esta compuesta de diferentes tipos de elementos gaseosos, lo que me permite aumentar su calidad y rapides de circulacion para garantizar una mejor capacidad muscular y respiratoria. Tambien eso me permitio hacer que mi cuerpo sea mas ligero y mejorar su rendimiento. Ahora puede correr y saltar de formas en que un humano normal no podria hacer. Claro habia dicho que no utilizaria mi tengu en esta masacre, pero a lo que me referia era que no mostraria de manera visual sus habilidades.

Un bandido intento atacarme, pero fracaso brutalmente. Con un rapido movimiento le di un rodillaso en el vientre y lo golpie con el codo en su cuello. Cayo instanteanamente muerto. Otros intentaron acercarce a mi, pero terminaron como su pobre amigo. Vi de pronto como otros bandidos murieron atravezados en el craneo por plumas. Entonces vi a Run y su tengu en fome de alas.

…_.WAAA! Parece un angel! …._

Parecia que si tengu tenia la capacidad de volar y lanzar plumas. Si no me equivoco, el dijo que gracias a mi tengu, tal vez podria volar algun dia. Pero menciono que era demasiado pronto y no estaba lista.

Tambien vi a Bols, parece que su tengu es un especie de lanza llamas, pero podia sentir que esas llamas eran diferentes a las normales. Sus componentes eran distintos y desconocidos para mi. Luego estaba Wave y Kurome, Kurome parecia utilizar una Katana, la cual supuse que era su tengu, para matar a sus enemigos, asi que supuse que estaba especializada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas de filo. Yo por lo contrario, me gustaba mas el combate cuerpo a cuerpo a base contundente, por decir a puños y patadas. Wave parecia que tuvo a misma eleccion que yo, él no estaba utilizando su tengu (bueno en realidad yo si lo utilizo) para matar a los bandidos.

Bueno, parece que la batalla termino mas rapido de lo esperado. Como prometido todos los bandidos fueron aniquilados, solo dejandonos a nosotros. Habia fuego por todas partes, cuerpo quemandose y el olor a cadaveres. Vi a Esdeath y Tatsumi haya arriba mirandonos, Tatsumi parecia inquieto. Aunque no lo culpo despues de lo que vio, cual quiera se hubiera sorprendido.

Unas horas despues, volvimos a nuestra residencia. Antes de irme a dormir, hable con Run, dijo que para usar mejor mi tengu fuera a visitar al Dr. Stylish. Bueno, tal vez lo haga despues de estudiar con Run mañana. Si no me equivoco, mañana Esdeath, Kurome, Wave y Tatsumi iran a cazar bestias peligro fuera de la capital en el monte Fake. Bueno pero pensare en todo mañana, hoy quiero bañarme y quitarme el olor a muerto que tengo. Creo que despues de eso ire a dormir, no estoy de humor para quedarme despierta.

**POV Tatsumi**

Fue un total infierno ayer por la noche. Primero asisti a la masacre de cientos de bandidos. No mentire, creo que esos bandidos merecian morir. Pero tambien lo vi como una oportunidad, puede ver los tengus de los Jaegers en accion. Pero no me esperaba tanta fuerza de destruccion. Si tengo la oportunidad de escapar, informare a Nigth Raid sobre la capacidad enemiga. Lamentablemente, Rinda y Wave no mostraron sus tengu, aunque se podria decir que son muy buenos peleando. La velocidad y fuerza de Rinda son peligrosas, incluso podrian compararse con la velocidad y reflejos de Akame. Aunque no se si fue, la fuerza de un tengu o del usuario, pero lo dudo.

Despues de la masacre, tuve que dormir con la reina de hielo. Primero se ducho y luego llego a la cama con apenas una camisa para cubrirse, era obvio que trataba de seducirme. Creo que es culpa de Bols, pero la cuestion es que apenas dormi esa noche, el hecho de que la mujer mas aterradora del imperio durmiera contigo abrasandote, haria a cualquiera entrar en panico. En la mañana, pude interactuar con el resto de los Jaegers. Me sorprendi mucho de saber que Kurome es la hermana de Akame. Parece que ella aun tenia deseos de ver a su hermana, pero para recuperarla, destruiria la revolucion y Nigth Raid. En otras palabras seria nuestra enemiga en el futuro.

Luego estaba Rinda, al final no pude obtener informacion sobre su tengu, pero me entere de algo inquietante. Rinda en un momento habia mencionado que ella y Seryu Ubiquitous son muy buenas amigas desde hace 5 años y parece que lograron reunirse de nuevo como camaradas en los Jaegers. Yo no podia creerlo simplemente, Rinda una chica buena que conoci es amiga de Seryu, la persona que asesino a Scheele una persona buena. Poco despues, me encontre con Seryu, le pregunte sobre sus brasos, aunque yo sabia como los perdio. Ella por su parte dijo que los perdio en una batalla contra 2 miembros de Nigth Raid. Yo le pregunte, si sentia enojo por Mina que sobrevivio a la lucha. Pero para mi sorpresa, ella dijo que no, pero tampoco se arrepentia de haberlos matado, para cumplir los deseos de ella y Rinda, debian impedir que una revolucion ocurriera. Aunque no lo entendia, deje de preguntar para no levantar sospechas.

Por ultimo, hable con Wave, el parecia una buena persona. Pero no aprendi mucho de él, pero sabia que seriamos enemigos en un futuro cercano. Poco despues Esdeath llego y nos dijo los planes de hoy. Esta seria la mejor oportunidad que tengo para escapar, hoy iremos a cazar en las afueras de la capital. Se supone que hare equipo con Wave, mientras que Esdeath hara equipo con Kurome para ir a cazar.

« Pero que sorpresa que nos toque juntos » dijo Wave mientras caminabamos por una montaña

« Si tienes razon » dije

En realidad no estaba prestando atencion a Wave. Estaba mas atento a encontrar un momento para escapar.

« Pero sinceramente, creo que nos parecemos, como el hecho de que estamos en la misma situacion » dijo de forma sombria

« Creo que se de que estas hablando » dije recordando mis malos momentos con Nigth Raid

De repente, me detuve y prepare mi espada

« Tatsumi, estas bien? » dijo Wave

« Cuidado! » grite, mientras me lanzaba sobre Wave y evitaba que una bestia peligro lo golpeara.

En ese momento, una manada de bestias peligro en forma de arbol nos rodearon.

« Gracias, te debo una! » dijo Wave, « ahora, hagamos esto juntos! »

Asisti y los dos cargamos hacia las bestias peligro. Afortunadamente, logre acabar con ellos rapidamente y escogi esta oportunidad para escapar. Me puse en curso y escape.

«Bueno, creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos, porfin pude escapar ahora a reunirne con los otros de Nigth Raid » me dije a mi mismo, pero fui interrumpido por una explosion atras de mi

« Un miembro de Nigth Raid, aqui? Puede que necesite buscar a Tatsumi, pero no puedo ignorar tu presencia! » dijo una silueta con armadura, supuse que era un tengu, pero lo sorprendente era que se parecia a Incursio

…_. Wave?!…._

Ese tipo es Wave?! Rayos en un momento como este, a parte no quiero pelear con el

« ESPERA! No tengo razones para pelear contigo pelear contigo » dije

« Demasiado tarde! » dijo

Me dio una patada la cual bloque, intercambiamos unos golpes, se podria decir que es muy bueno. Intente huir saltando lo mas alto posible, pero el fue rapido y me pateo lejos. Cai en un rio, si esto sigue asi, no podre llegar vivo con los otros! Asi que me mientras estaba en el agua, active la invisibilidad de Incursio. De repente, Wave llego cerca de la orilla.

« Parece que utilizo el rio para huir, JA! Crees que puedes ir lejos de mi, pues no me subestimes » dijo mientras se iba lejos de mi

Desactive Incursio y cai en la arena de la orilla del rio. Estaba muy cansado, Wave si que es fuerte. Oigo un ruido cerca y una bestia peligro en forma de leon con dos cabezas. Yo por mi parte, estaba muy debil para levantarme

…_.Asi se terminara? De esta manera? …._

La bestia estaba apunto de atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, fue asesinada por una espada. Bueno, eso fue inesperado …. Pero lo que me alegro el corazon fue mi salvadora.

« Akame! » dije

« Tatsumi! Estas bien » dijo preocupada, mientras guardaba su espada

« Si estoy bien, como me encontraron? » pregunte

« Estuvimos observandolos todo este tiempo, parece que estas bien »

« Claro » respondi

Estaba apunto de coger su mano, pero derrepente mi mano y la de ella fueron tomadas por un chico con pelo verde llamado Lubbock

« Vamonos que tenemos que salir de aqui! » dijo mientras corria arrastrandonos a la fuerza

Parecia que nada habia cambiado durante mi ausencia, Nigth Raid es donde pertenesco.

Poco despues, llegamos a la base y nos reunimos todos en una habitacion. Comence a explicar todo la que me sucedio, tambien los detalles como los tengus de los Jaegers.

« Pero Akame, que haras cuando tengas que enfrentarte contra tu hermana » pregunte preocupada

Teniendo en cuanta que las dos tenian los mismos deseos, me daba tristesa pensar lo que sentiria Akame en este momento.

« No lo se, pero si ella intenta matar a mis amigos, hare lo que es necesario » dijo Akame decidida

« Pero entonces Tatsumi, que tan fuerte son los Jaegers? » dijo Leona

« Si tuviera que decirlo, diria que cada miembro de ellos es tan fuerte como cada cada uno de nosotros » dije, « Pero Esdeath esta a otro nivel y Rinda la chica que mencione no estoy seguro de su fuerza. Durante la batalla, no utilizo su tengu pero se podria decir que es igualmente de rapida que tu Akame »

« Puede que Esdeath sea fuerte, pero tiene una debilidad, ella tiene un corazon. Y en cuanto a Rinda, si me llego a encontrar con ella, la enfrentare y eliminare, por el bien de la revolucion y el futuro de este pais » dijo Akame de un todo dominante

**POV Esdeath**

Sinceramente, no sabia como sentirme, cuando fuimos a cazar, queria reunirme con Tatsumi para impresionarlo y ganarme su corazon. Pero parece que escapo, Wave puede ser mi subordinado, pero no me gustan nada los fracasos. El hecho de que el haya dejado ir a Tatsumi me ponia enojada. Pero no solo eso, sino que tambien habia dejado escapar un miembro de Nigth Raid.

« Wave el hecho de que hayas perdido a Tatsumi es grave, pero el hecho de dejar escapar un miembro de Nigth Raid es mucho peor. Kurome, otro bloque » dije de un tono frio

« GGUUAAAAA! » grito el marinero

Wave estaba encadenado a un palo, arrodillado en el suelo. Bajo sus rodillas estaba una plancha de madera pero con una superficie inigualada triangular. Encima de el habian bloques de piedra pesada. Esto hacia que por cada piedra, sus piernas tendran mas presion fisica, lo cual le causara mas dolor.

« Wave tienes mucha habilidad, pero tu mente es debil, lo cual te hace debil. Si fracazas de nuevo me ocupare de tu tortura personalmente » dije con un tono oscuro

« Entendido » respondio de un tono rendido y mimado

De pronto, Seryu llego coriendo a dar su informe. Le habia dicho a la chica de buscar alguna pista de Tatsumi.

« Capitan, Koro no pudo encontrar rastros de Tatsumi » declaro Seryu

« Es un tengu de batalla en normal » dije tranquila

« Por cierto capitan, ha vist Rinda? No los he encontrado por ninguna parte » dijo Seryu preocupada

« Rinda fue a ver a para ayudarla en algo, pero parece que no a regresado » dijo Run que estaba al lado mio

Asi que esos dos estan perdidos, me pregunto que estaran haciendo. Pero Tatsumi es el que mas me preocupa. No se donde esta pero estoy seguro que esta bien.

« Capitana, si nos encontramos denuevo con Tatsumi pero como el enemigo, como deberiamos actuar? » mme pregunto Run

« Aun amo a Tatsumi, pero mis subordinados son lo primero, si eso fuera a ocurrir, depende de la situacion, lo prefiero vivo » dije

Aunque si fueras a morir Tatsumi, es porque fuistes debil, pero no eres debil verdad Tatsumi.

**POV Stylish**

« Hicieron bien en ocultar sus rastos, pero parece que subestimaron mis supersoldados » dije mientras caminaba hacia el acantilado

Ese mocoso de Tatsumi siempre me parecio sospechoso. Y ahora que lo veo, estaba en lo correcto. Yo con todas mis creaciones llegamos a un acantilado cerca de una montaña

« Al final, pude encontrar la base de Nigth Raid! »

**POV General**

Una silueta estaba corriendo por el denso bosque, parecia que tenia. Su pelo blanco nieve resplandia debajo la luz de la luna. Estaba claro que tenia prisa, no habia parado de correr desde un buen rato. La silueta en sus pensamientos solo podia pensar.

…_. JODER!, y yo que solo queria preguntarle algo a ese idiota, espero que no se haya metido en problemas …._

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui termina el capitulo 2! Que les parecio! Aunque al final, no creo que hace falta ser un genio para saber quien era la persona que corria a toda prisa por el bosque<strong>

**...Si no lo sabes, entonces me decepcionas...**

**Pero aun asi, la pregunta es, dicha persona llegara a tiempo? Para eso, entran que esperar hasta la proxima publicacion... Lo se es cruel, pero haci es la vida y el mundo en el que vivimos. Tal vez algun dia moriremos por una tercera Guerra mundial, incluso tal vez sea mañana que estalle. Pero Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, como ustedes pueden ver, algunas cosas fueron alteradas.**

**Primero: La relacion entre Akame y Kurome de Hermana menor y Hermana mayor, sigue estable. Las dos, quieren volver con la otra, pero para eso, iran por diferentes caminos. Akame quiere cambiar el imperio para crear un mundo mejor y volver con su Hermana, mientras Kurome quiere recuperarla, matando a los otros mienbros de Nigth Raid y destruyendo la revolucion. Tienen el mismo deseo pero diferentes maneras de hacerlo. El maestro que las entreno, en algun momento, se colara dentro de la historia.**

**Segundo: Las armas de Seryu (10 reyes) fueron modificadas en su mayoria. Por ejemplo, la que acaban de ver: Rido Arashi (Tormenta de plomo) la numero 8 fue una de ellas. Para una descripcion detallada, imaginen un enorme minigun, que cubre todo el brazo, el Sistema de apoyo que esta sobre el hombre y la enorme caja de municion. Bueno, hare una lista de los otros 9 tal vez en el proximo capitulo. Pero como puedieron ver, Seryu se volvio mas fria para el combate, pero conserva su frenesi asesino interior. **

**Por ultimo: Las habilidades Tengu de Rinda. Su Tengu _Aiorosu_ que significa dios del viento griego, Eolo, para el que no lo sepa. Ella tiene la habilidad de crear viento, que tambien si esta enojada crea inconcientemente como Esdeath, y tambien de crear todo tipo de elementos gaseosos. Por ejemplo, puede crear el Oxygeno, dioxido de carbon, helium, hydrogeno, etc... Lo cual resultara muy util, una nota que tengo que hacer es que no soy un experto sobre los gases pero tengo bastante conocimiento sobre ellos y de como funciona. Si alguien tiene ideas de que podria hacer con esa habilidad, estoy disponibla a ideas.**

**Para terminar, quiero que sepan que la historia se centrara en Tatsumi y Rinda. Y si alguien tiene la idea de que seran pareja, pues que no se haga ilusiones. Aunque habra romance dentro de la histoira, pero no se sentrara en eso. Recibo sugerencias, comentarios y criticas. Y si! Lo se, tal vez tenga algunos errors de gramatica, pero como dije, vivo en un pais donde el español no es la lengua local, lo cual hace que mi escritura no sea la mejor, pero Bueno es algo. Asi que...**

**... Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable o caye para siempre!**

**NA! Era broma!**

**... a la proxima!**


	4. Capitulo 3 - Invadiendo terreno privado

**Capitulo 3 de Luchando por nuestros deseos, espero que les guste...**

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 3<strong>

** Invadiendo terreno privado**

**POV Akame**

Parece que hoy no podré dormir. Después de la reunión que tuvimos, no he podido despejar mis pensamientos sobre la situación de Kurome. Parece que tendré, que enfrentarla después de todo. Cuando dije que estaba lista para defender mis amigos a cualquier coste, también me referí a matar a Kurome si era necesario. Aunque este convencida que podía hacerlo, mi subconsciencia no dejaba de preocuparme. Estaba en serio lista para enfrentar a mi propia hermana?. Estaba lista para matar a un ser de mi propia sangre?. Estaba lista para destruir la única familia que me queda?.

…_.No, ella no es mi única familia …._

Nigth Raid también la considero como mi familia y si Kurome está dispuesta a destruir a las personas que quiero, tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Por eso lucho ahora, no solo para recuperar a mi hermana, sino para ayudar a la gente, destruir los que crean la miseria en el pueblo, para proteger y crear un mundo seguro para los que quiero. Por eso lucho, por eso cargo con la carga que llevo, por eso estoy lista a dar mi vida luchando...

Bueno, ahora que ya me aclare las cosas, será mejor volver a dormir. Se supone que jefe vuelve mañana...

…_. Hmmm? Que es este sentimiento? Sera?... Sed de sangre?! Puedo sentir que algo anda mal, todos deberían estar durmiendo (aparte de mi), pero aun así, puedo sentirlo. Estamos siendo atacados?! …._

Rápidamente, tome a Muramase y corrí hacia la puerta. Estaba en pijama, de color rosa, creo que fue Mina la que me la regalo el día de mi cumpleaños. Aunque esta era una emergencia, sentía un poco de pena. Pensar en que tal vez lo rasgue, o lo manche de sangre, creo que Mina se enojaría si llegara a suceder. Esos sonidos son sonidos de espadas chocándose, parece que estaba en lo cierto, estamos siendo atacados! Como es posible? Nos siguieron? Si ese es el caso, tengo que ir a rescatar a mis compañeros lo antes posible. No voy a dejar que muera otro miembro de la familia!

**Unos minutos antes**

**POV Stylish**

Nada mal, el escondite de Nigth Raid está muy bien escondido. Quien esperaría encontrar una base oculta de los asesinos más grandes de la capital debajo de una montaña? Bueno, técnicamente la base parece hecha para no ser visible desde lejos. La guarida de Nigth Raid estaba abajo de una montaña que la cubriría de ser vista a una cierta distancia. También estaba el bosque que estaba angulado de cubrirla por frente, lo cual era ingenioso. Para aumentar la discreción, fue hecha para que se camuflara con la montaña debajo de ella o pareciera un tipo de templo abandonado. El que construyo esta magnífica obra, sí que tenía estilo!

…_. Debo admitirlo, tengo que agradecer a ese mocoso. Después de todo, fue gracias a el que pude encontrar el escondite …._

Bueno que puedo decir, fue gracias a ese mocoso, creo que se llamaba Tatsumi, que pude encontrar este lugar. En realidad, desde el principio había sospechado de él y de su comportamiento. Parece que fui el único dentro del grupo en notarlo y descubrir que el supuesto amante de la magnífica general Esdeath, en realidad era un miembro de Nigth Raid. Quién lo diría, el mundo si es pequeño!

Cuando él estaba cazando con el otro chico llamado Wave, que no estaba mal tenia estilo pero no mucho cerebro, lo había vigilado con la ayuda de uno de mis asistentes. Después que logró huir, tome la oportunidad de seguirlo con la ayuda de mis asistentes. Aunque sus amigos hayan ocultado el olor de su rastro, sus esfuerzos son inútiles frente a mis Supersoldados. Que puedo decir, soy un hombre que le gusta modificar a la gente. Con algunas charlas, autorizaciones y promesas puedo tomar prisioneros del imperio para experimentar con ellos. Después los convertiría en mis Supersoldados modificados, los cuales ningún humando puede rivalizar!

Ahora que estoy aquí con todos ellos, podre hacer un ataque sorpresa a la base de Nigth Raid y capturar nuevas especies para mis experimentos. No llame a los otros miembros de los Jaegers, no quiero que ellos eliminen a mis nuevas especies, ni tampoco quiero que la general me los quite a causa de esos hobby (aficiones) que tiene. Claro, después veré que hago con el mocoso de Tatsumi, ahora divirtámonos!

« Doctor! El primer objetivo fue derribado! » Dijo una mujer joven con orejas gigantes

Parece que el primer agente que envié logró eliminar a un miembro de Nigth Raid, nada mal. La mujer al lado mío junto con otros eran algunos de mis asistentes. Ella estaba modificada para poder proyectar un tipo de señal sonar sobre una extensa área, para rastrear y oír los acontecimientos que ocurren en esa área. Luego estaba otro de ellos, que tenía una enorme nariz. Él se especializa en detectar y seguir cualquier olor dejado por alguien, se podría decir que eso nos permitió seguir la pista del mocoso (Tatsumi). Por ultimo pero no menos, estaba otro que tiene ojos un poco más grandes de lo normal y con un iris peculiar. Él nos permitiría tener información visual sobre la situación, pero también ver a nuestros enemigos minuciosamente.

« Bueno, parece que él ha hecho un gran trabajo, como era de esperar de mis queridos hijos » dije con una voz suave y gentil, junto con una posición llena de estilo.

« Oooohhh! Doctor, usted sí que es una buena persona, estamos listos a dar nuestra vida por usted » dijo la niña orejona

La verdad es que era mentira, no sentía amor verdadero por estos experimentos míos, pero mientras lo mostrara, me seguirán donde sea. Quién lo diría, es muy fácil engañar a la gente, bueno Seryu ya conoce mi personalidad, pero por alguna razón decidió seguirme. Tal vez porque yo la salve, pero dudo que eso sea suficiente para que ella me siga. Pero no importa, esa chica sí que tiene estilo!, Tal vez haya sido el destino de toparme con ella. Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, continuemos con nuestra operación, así que...

« VAMOS! Ataquen equipo estilo, es hora del ataque! » Dije con una pose admirable

Inmediatamente, todos mis Supersoldados saltaron el precipicio y fueron a la base de Nigth Raid. Mis otros asistentes antes mencionados se quedaron conmigo. Por lo que puedo suponer, el enemigo ya está alerta y sabe que estamos aquí, pero aun así tenemos la ventaja. Si mi equipo llega a fracasar, aun tendría unos cuantos ases bajo la manga para tratar con la situación. Aun así esta escena estaba decidida.

**POV Lobbuck**

…_. Diablos! Porque está pasando! Estaba seguro que ocultamos nuestro rastro, no deberíamos haber sido encontrados …._

El enemigo estaba atacando nuestro escondite, yo por mi parte estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la base, tratando de encontrar a los demás. Tenía que protegerlos, tal vez ya se dieron cuenta que estábamos siendo atacados pero aun así estaban en peligro. No permitiré que pongan una mano sobre mi amada Leona! Solo yo puedo...

_BOOM!_

…_. Ok bueno, creo que en otra ocasión, parece que tengo compañía …._

El muro delante de mí fue derribado por alguien, pronto unas extrañas personas con mascara estaban delante de mí. Creo que esos son mis enemigos, bueno en su mayoría son flacuchentos y extraños. Ellos arremetieron contra mí, pero fue inútil, mis cuerdas ya estaban posicionadas por todo el pasillo y como esperaba fueron atrapados directamente en mi trampa. Inmediatamente, les estrangule el cuello con mis cuerdas hasta morir y escuche los traquidos.

« Lo siento chicos tengo prisa así que...» dije pero no tuve tiempo de terminar.

Parece que siguen moviéndose, es imposible! Aunque tal vez, ahora que lo veo no parecen humanos. Bueno, parece que lograron liberarse y comenzaron a atacarme, pero por fortuna (la cual nunca tengo con las mujeres), podía crear una lanza hecha de cuerdas metálicas con mi tengu. La lancé y como era de esperar, atravece sus vientres. Pero parece que eso no los detiene, siguen moviéndose! Ok, en esta situación, como hombre solo queda una cosa...

« CORRER! » grite

Claro! Ellos son más rápidos que yo, pues mi huida fue muy inútil. Rápidamente, ellos lograron golpearme y salí volando para golpearme contra el muro. Yo pude contener el impacto con mi tengu formando una armadura de hilos pero aun así, ese fue un duro golpe. Bueno, mis enemigos se estaban acercando a mí, para terminar el trabajo y yo descansando en el suelo. Cuando mis posibilidades eran escasas, todos mis enemigos fueron cortados en pedazos. Vi la figura solitaria de Akame en pijama rosa, la cual supuse que le dio Mina. Bueno, lo importante es que estoy a salvo.

« Estas bien Lubbock? » pregunto la chica de ojos rojos tranquila como siempre

« Si no te preocupes Akame, este chico mujeriego no morirá tan fácil » dije orgulloso de mi mismo

Bueno, ella me dio una sonrisa por saber que estaba bien. Pero de repente, escuchamos pasos cerca y nos preparamos para lo peor. Vi a un hombre alto, delgado y con sombrero caminar hacia nosotros, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que era un enemigo. Por la sonrisa en su rostro, supuse que nos estaba buscando.

« Así que tú eres Akame, la asesina de ojos rojos?, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Vix y soy un gran fan tuyo» dijo con una voz calmada7

…_.Vaya modales para un invasor, y fan? Wuuuaaa! No sabía que Akame tenía admiradores …._

« Es un placer de conocerte, ahora si me permitas pasar, debo encontrar a mis otros amigos » dijo Akame calmada, pero estaba claro las intenciones de este tipo

« Lamentablemente no puedo dejarte ir, mi objetivo es matarte a ti y tu compañero, así que seré tu oponente » dijo Vix

« Entonces te eliminare » dijo sombríamente Akame con su fría mirada asesina

« Entonces vamos! » dijo el tipo e inmediatamente sus pies y manos se transformaron en cuchillas

Akame y el cargaron uno contra el otro rápidamente. Bueno, el tipo parecía que patinaba sobre las paredes. Yo por mi parte me quede en el suelo mirando. El comenzó su ofensiva contra Akame con bastante elegancia. Era rápido, tenía que admitirlo, y Akame tal vez por un momento tuvo un mal rato. Sinceramente, ya no me dan ganas de conocer los fans de Akame, si todos son como el, pues no sé qué pensar.

Akame por otra parte bloqueo los ataques del tipo llamado Vix. Después, ella contraataco intentando conseguir un golpe, el primero fue bloqueado. Pero a una velocidad anormal, Akame logro anotar un golpe. Aunque lo que me sorprendió a mí y a ella fue que el tipo seguía vivo y no parece haber sentido dolor por el golpe.

« Ese no me lo esperaba, pero bueno, si quieres saber no siento dolor y fui modificado para que el veneno de Muramase » dijo tranquilo a pesar de la cortada

Bueno eso representaría un problema para Akame-chan, pero estoy seguro que ganara. El combate continuo y Akame siguió su ofensiva con más velocidad de la utilizada. Vix por su parte se veía nervioso, Akame logro finalmente cortar una de sus piernas, que fue remplazada rápidamente por un taladro. Pero Akame fue más rápida y esquivo el golpe, para rematar, utilizo esa oportunidad para cortar sus otros dos brazos. Pero también fueron remplazados por cuchillas. El que estaba a punto de atacar fue atravesado por mi lanza de hilos metálicos, que lancé mientras estaba de espaldas.

« Cobarde! Atacar por detrás?! » Dijo enojado

« Soy un asesino y esto no es un duelo » dije sonriendo

El continúo moviéndose para atacar Akame, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella ya estaba adelante, para atacar. Destruyendo las dos cuchillas de sus brazos, Vix cayó de rodillas derrotado. Parece que el combate había terminado. Bueno por su parte Vix se puso a sonreír con una sonrisa sincera. Akame señalaba su Katana al cuello de Vix, lista para cortarlo

« Aunque me hayan atacado por detrás, perdí igualmente, fue un honor luchar con usted, dígame Akame en que falle quiero saber en que falle al luchar » dijo relajado a pesar de su situación.

« Eres rápido y tienes muy buen ataque, pero descuidaste tus defensas » dijo Akame calmada

« Mis defensas, hhhmmmm?! Ya veo, como era de esperarse de usted. Una maestra de la espada formidable. Ahora puedo morir sabiendo que hice mal, gracias. Que puedo decir no sentir dolor tiene sus ventajas » dijo mirando al suelo tranquilo

Después de eso, Akame termino la lucha cortando la cabeza de su oponente, matándolo al instante. Bueno, que puedo decir murió con honor.

« Lo mismo digo » dijo Akame calmada, luego volteo hacia mí, « Lubbock, vamos a reunirme con los otros » dijo mientras se acercaba para ayudarme

« Ve tú, yo por mi parte estaré bien. Tal vez los otros estén en problemas » dije calmado dándole una sonrisa

Después ella me miro y me sonrió

« Esta bien, pero cuidate » dijo mientras corría por los pasillos buscando a los otros

La mire, hasta que quedo fuera de vista. Vaya enserio, esto va a doler por la mañana. Ese sujeto su que me golpeo duro. Aunque, ya no tenía que preocuparme, creo que me quedare aquí, necesito un respiro.

…_. Espero que los otros estén bien …._

**POV Tatsumi**

…_. Mierda están por todas partes! …._

Corría por el patio de la base, pues dada la situación, era lo único que podía hacer. Me desperté hace unos minutos, yo por mi parte estaba cansado. Después de lograr escapar de los Jaegers y pelear contra Wave, obviamente estaba cansado. Luego de haber dado mi informe, fui a dormir para recuperar fuerzas. Pero ese era el problema, de todos los momentos posibles, tenía que ser este para que el enemigo atacara la base! Claro, estoy seguro que no fue una coincidencia que nos encontraran así como así. Debieron habernos seguido, después de que escape.

Con Incursio puesto, golpeé unos miembros de los invasores. Con la fuerza de mi tengu, un humano normal habría muerto al instante, pero estos tipos no eran humanos! Este hecho me dificulto pero no me impidió matarlos. Aunque los matara, no paraban de llegar más y más. Esto sí que molestaba!

« Vaya vaya, parece que el usuario de armadura está despierto » dijo una voz que pude identificar como un hombre, a unos metros de mí, « Bueno, me ocupare rápidamente de ti! »

El tipo en cuestión era robusto pero parecía que llevaba traje de circo. Para resumirlo el me degustaba, parecía un engreído enfermo. Pero lo que me sorprendió e hizo hervir mi sangre a altos niveles fue lo que tenía en sus manos. Después de tanto tiempo, aún era reconocible. Solo con verlo mi mente se llenaba de buenos y malos recuerdos. Algo que una vez estuvo en manos de una persona amada. El hombre llevaba unas tijeras gigantes con los bordes morados y una etiqueta de osito en el medio. Ese era el tengu de Sheele!

« Ese tengu no es tuyo! » dije con una voz venenosa y mortal que mostraba definitivamente mi sed de sangre

« Aaahhhh! Que dices, este tengu es mío, es de mi propiedad no me importa en anterior dueño » dijo despreocupado el hombre

Definitivamente iba a MATARLO! Recuperare el tengu de Sheele, ese tipo no es digno de tenerlo. Así antes de que se dijera más, cargué con toda mi fuerza. Bueno, el ogro se defendió muy bien. Parece que aprovecha bien la habilidad de Ecstasy (Tengu), su metal era indestructible y cortaba lo que sea. Lancé unos golpes, pero todos fueron bloqueados. Mi contrincante de repente logro anotarme un golpe, lanzándome contra un árbol. Él se acercó con una sonrisa siniestra, definitivamente, no iba morir así lo matara!

Como si fuera la señal, un disparo de energía fue lanzado desde alguna parte contra mi oponente. El por su parte lo bloqueo con la indestructibilidad de Ecstasy. Mire en la dirección del disparo, pero en mi mente tenía claro quién era el responsable. Una chica de cabello rosa, suelto, estaba parada en el campo de batalla con una pijama. En sus manos estaba un especie de rifle metálico. Ese era el tengu Pumpkin, una arma de energía que como munición, utiliza la fuerza de voluntad del usuario. Mientras el usuario tenga una fuerza de voluntad más grande, más potente será en tiro.

« Mina! » grite el nombre de mi compañero de Nigth Raid

« Tatsumi estas bien?!...» Pregunto pero fue cortada cuando logro ver el arma que tenía su oponente

Por la manera en que reacciono y por la mirada de sorpresa y muerte que daba, estaba seguro que ya se dio cuenta del arma que sostenía su oponente.

« Ese tengu... Que haces con él?! » gritó sombríamente

« Bueno pero si es el sniper de Nigth Raid, sorprendida? Escuche que mi tengu perteneció a la miembro de Nigth Raid que fue asesinada y que tú estabas ahí con ella pero escapaste » dijo con una sonrisa enferma

« Te acabare » dijo Mina

« No eres rival para mí y mi tengu, ahora muere! » dijo el hombre

El hombre cargo contra Mina, ella por su parte estaba mirando al suelo, mientras preparaba su arma. Después comenzó a apuntar hacia el enemigo que estaba ya en el aire listo para dar un golpe fatal.

« Ese tengu es de SHEELE! » Grito y aprieto el gatillo de Pumpkin, inmediatamente, un gran rayo de luz que cubría una gran área fue directamente hacia el hombre.

« HHAAAAAAaaaaa! » grito de dolor el hombre, mientras era vaporizado por el rayo de energía

El disparo de Mina debió haberse visto desde una larga distancia, pues logro atravesar el cielo. Ecstasy el tengu de Sheele, cayó al suelo intacto. Como el metal era indestructible, no fue destruido por el tengu de Mina. Rápidamente, me levante con un poco de dolor y fui a ver como estaba. Pero para mi sorpresa, ella estaba abrazando el tengu de Sheele, mientras derramaba unas lágrimas de felicidad. Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír, pues el tengu de una compañera caída logro ser recuperado

« Bienvenido a casa, Sheele » dijo Mina de un tono suave y feliz

**POV desconocido**

Mierda, según lo que me dijo el viejo, ese tipo loco había ido solo con todos sus Supersoldados hacia la base de Nigth Raid. Aunque fueran unos soldados modificados y mejorados para el combate. Estábamos hablando de un grupo de usuarios tengu llamado Nigth Raid, se necesitaba mucho más que eso para derrotarlos.

En ese momento, recordé lo que me dijo el viejo de Victor. Bueno, para ser claros y según lo que entendí, él era un asistente de , tenía como 56 años. Parecía que era un genio como Stylish y le gustaba la ciencia, bueno, no tenía las mismas aficiones que el doctor sobre experimentar con las personas. Era... como decirlo... un maldito pervertido mujeriego que le gustan las tetas, mujeres y tetas...

…_. Genial, Rinda! Lo que faltaba, un pervertido! …._

Bueno, pero volviendo al punto, lo conocí esta tarde. Después de estudiar con Run, fui al laboratorio del doctor. Y para mi sorpresa, no estaba presente como habitualmente lo hace. Después, me encontré con Victor, ese viejo, literalmente me ataco con lo que llaman agresión sexual. Yo por mi parte como reflejo, le di una patada giratoria. Después de disculparte (aunque no me arrepiento), él me dijo que el se había ido con todo su equipo a la base de Nigth Raid, hacia el Oeste de la capital. El parecía tranquilo al mencionarlo, pero lo que si me preocupaba era que no paraba de mirarme el trasero. Yo por mi parte me sorprendí, sabía que era un idiota loco por la ciencia dispuesto a atrapar a Nigth Raid, para el solo. Pero no espere que fuera solo sin avisarnos. Antes de que me fuera a perseguirlo, Victor me toco el trasero, lo cual trajo una reacción de sonrojo puro mía...

_**« Q-Q-Qu-Que rayos haces! A-Acaso no sabes lo que es el espacio privado?! » Pregunte gritando con una voz tímida y pude sentir que me sonrojaba profundamente**_

_**« Mmhhh! Claro que lo sé! Pero, yo nunca podría ignorar una mujer como tú, oooooh! Que cabello tan encantador, único e ojos violetas! aahhh! La perfección de una mujer, delante de mí, CASEMONOO-!» Antes de que dijera algo más le di un puñetazo en la cara. Aunque, al recibirlo dio una cara de felicidad estúpida**_

_**« CALLATE, MALDITO PERVERTIDO! » grite sonrojada profundamente, mientras me cubría mis partes intimas**_

Mi mente salió de esos recuerdos y por instinto, me toque trasero, mientras corría aun sonrojada son el pensamiento. Victor parecía buena gente, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que me toco el... no deja de pensar eso! Estas corriendo por pleno bosque haciendo súper saltos con la ayuda de tu tengu, esos pensamientos no te ayudaran en nada. Tienes que concentrarte, Rinda! Después de que vuelva veré que hacer, jure que protegería a Seryu y los miembros de mi equipo. Por lo cual, no es tiempo de pensar en eso, pero aun así ese bastardo! Juro que lo voy a...

De repente, veo un rayo de energía que salía a lo lejos en el bosque. Tal vez, unos cuantos kilómetros, lo que confirmaba mis temores.

« La batalla ya ha comenzado, tienes que apresurarte Rinda! » me dije a mi misma con el temor de no saber que ira a pasar

**POV Akame**

Parece que logre salir por fin de la base, bueno, por el camino me topé con más hostiles pero en realidad no fueron mucho problema. El patio de nuestro escondite era por lo que puedo decir, un desastre. Me pregunto que pensara jefe (Nanjenda) cuando veo el estado de su base. Bueno, aunque dudo que nos quedemos aquí, para después de que hayamos eliminado los invasores. De repente, vi dos figuras en las cercanías, parecía que tuvieron un combate, ellos eran...

…_. Ese es...Incursio, Tatsumi y Mine! …._

Parece que estaban bien, que alegría parece que todos estamos bien, peor falta Leona, donde esta

« Akame! Cuidado, atrás de ti! » grito Tatsumi

Un ataque por detrás! Ahora que lo noto, siento una presencia atrás de mí y parecía tener una intención asesina hacia a mí. Bueno, yo por mi parte estaba lista para contrarrestar el golpe de mi supuesto atacante. Pero parece que alguien se me adelanto.

« ADONDE CREES QUE VAS HIJO DE PUTA! » Grito cierta chica tetona rubia llamada Leona, mientras pateaba mi atacante en la cara

Bueno, mi atacante tenía una cara un poco extraña y una nariz más larga de lo normal. Parecía que este idiota hizo algo lo suficientemente estúpido para enojar a Leona, la cual estaba en su modo bestia. Bueno, su cabello simplemente se hizo más largo, sus ojos tenían pupilas de reptil y sus manos eran ahora las de una bestia gato. Claro, aun utiliza esa ropa reveladora, me pregunto cómo duerme con ella? Bueno, el problema es que Leona estaba cabreada y por la expresión de su rostro parece que el tipo, con nariz alargada, moriría en unos segundos... El pobre!

« Oye cabron! Eso sí que dolió, que te parece si te devuelvo el favor?! » dijo Leona con una sonrisa siniestra

« C-Co-Como?! Se supone que te mate hace unos minutos, como puedes seguir viva! » dijo el invasor asustado

« Después de que me hiciste eso, me transforme en mi forma de Bestia. Logre regenerar mi herida y ahora que te encontré podre devolverte el favor! » Dijo Leona, con una voz que me envió escalofríos

Su oponente por su lado, se veía nervioso y parece que retrocedió por instinto. Bueno, no lo culparía, una Leona enojada era lo último que alguien desearía. Entonces, parece que recupero de un momento a otro su coraje y le dio una sonrisa maligna a Leona

« Entonces me asegurare de que esta vez no vivas! » dijo mientras cargaba contra Leona, un error muy grande

Leona por su parte, bloqueo cada golpe lanzado contra ella. Su tengu, le daba una gran fuerza física, por lo que el cuerpo a cuerpo era su fuerte. El enemigo continuo sus ataques, hasta que por alguna razón, una cuchilla oculta salió de su pie. Él estaba listo para clavarlo en la cara de Leona, pero...

_CLANK!_

Leona literalmente atrapo la cuchilla con sus dientes, mientras le daba una sonrisa a su oponente. Bueno, parece que solo han pasado diez segundos desde que comenzó su pelea, pero parece que el ganador ya fue decidido

« AHORA QUE BASTARDO! No tienes tanta confianza como antes heeee?! » dijo Leona mientras golpeaba a su oponente hasta una muerte segura.

Bueno, no era tan malo no? Murió en manos de una chica sexy. Ok, según lo que me dijo Lubbock una vez.

« Waaaaaa! Parece que ya termine con lo mío, entonces que tal chicos?! » Expreso Leona felizmente ignorando lo que acabamos de ver

Bueno, todos excepto yo, que prefería quedarme con mi rostro neutral habitual, sonrieron de forma inquietante a dicha situación. A veces nuestra Leona, puede ser un poco energética.

« Es bueno que todos están bien, Lubbock por su parte está herido pero va a estar bien » dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Este buen momento de felicidad es interrumpido por un enemigo entrante. Sentía como más presencias, las cuales estoy segura que eran enemigos, estaban viniendo hacia nosotros. En unos segundos, fuimos rodeados por un gran grupo de Supersoldados enemigos. Eran bastantes, pero estoy seguro que somos lo suficiente fuertes para deshacernos de ellos. Pronto, todos tomamos guardia listos para atacar. Con Mina, Tatsumi, Leona y yo preparados dudo que puedan pararnos. Bueno, parecía el caso hasta que...

Mis piernas, brazos, todo mi cuerpo excepto mi conciencia dejaron de obedecerme. Caí al suelo al igual que todos mis compañeros. Mi cuerpo de repente se puso a dormir! Pero que está pasando?!

« Que les pasa chicos?! Están bien?! Porque soy el único, que puede estar de pie?! » Pregunto Tatsumi, con un tono preocupado y desesperado dada la situación

« Parece que el aire fue envenenado! Aunque parece que Incursio tiene resistencia al veneno, por lo cual eres el único que puede moverse Tatsumi » dije un poco enojada, si esto continuaba así, todos íbamos morir

Sentí la nerviosidad de Tatsumi, a pesar de tener su rostro oculto detrás de su armadura.

…_. Mierda! Prometí, protegerlos a todos, pero aun así, no puedo hacer nada! Que puedo hacer?! …._

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos, cuando escucho un ruido de una cierta manta ralla voladora en el cielo. Pero por lo que podía ver, parecía estar tripulada.

…_. Más enemigos?! …._

Si ese era el caso, estábamos ciertamente... Jodidos... Mina por su parte, utilizo el momento en el que todos estábamos distraídos, para ver con la ayuda de Tatsumi, a los recién llegados. Para la sorpresa de todos, menciono a alguien que era conocida por todos...

« JEFE! Y parece que tiene otras personas con ella» exclamo Mina

Jefe?! Najenda estaba aquí?! Así que llego antes de lo previsto, pero quién diría que llegaría en eso. Bueno, es un alivio, parece que los refuerzos llegaron en el bueno momento

**POV Stylish**

Una bestia peligro clase voladora! Y está siendo utilizada por otras personas como medio de transporte?!

« CUANTO ESTILO TIENEN ESTO CHICOS! » Exclame contento aunque la situación se fuera a tornar contra mí

« Doctor parece que 4 nuevas personas se han añadido al enemigo. Creo que una de ellas es su jefe, Najenda, pero no logro identificar a los otros! » dijo me asistente con ojos anormales

« Bueno, parece que esto es inesperado, pero aun así! No dejare a mis subordinados! » dije con pasión

« Como era de esperar de nuestro Doctor! » dijo la chica de orejas grandes

Bueno, veamos ahora que tienen para mí, Nigth Raid!

**POV Najenda**

Parece que he llegado a tiempo! Pero, me sorprende mucho encontrar esta situación presente. Enserio... Dejo la base por unos días y pasa esto. Pero tal vez lo hablaremos después, en este momento debo ayudar a todos. Bueno, traje conmigo 3 nuevos integrantes al grupo, por lo cual en una buena oportunidad.

« Susanoo! Ve a ayudar a todos los miembros de Nigth Raid que están haya abajo! » dije de un tono autoritario

« Entendido » dijo Susanoo, mientras saltaba desde la manta ralla volante

Como era de esperar de mi nuevo tengu! Nada que no pueda hacer! Ahora, veamos cómo van a ser las cosas

**POV Tatsumi**

Bueno, prácticamente estaba rodeado de enemigos y para empeorar la situación, tenía que defender a mis amigos incapaces de moverse. Aunque era fuerte, eran demasiados. Si esto continua así vamos a...

_BOOM!_

De la nada una explosión nos conmociono a todos, como si algo se hubiera estrellado. Mire la causa de la explosión y me sorprendí al ver un hombre o eso parecía. Era grande, tenía pelo azul con un par de cuernos en la cabeza. Llevaba un tipo de ropa tradicional guerrera y un tipo de maso gigante. Tenía una mirada seria fría y nos miraba a nosotros. Bueno, el enemigo que nos rodeaba reacciono y todos se balancearon sobre el recién llegado. El con un movimiento rápido, saco su maso y lo activo, solo para que unas cuchillas giratorias salieran de él.

EL de prácticamente un movimiento destruyo a todos los enemigos! Quien era ese tipo?! De repente todos los soldados que estaban cerca de él comenzaron a brillar y explotaron, lo que sacudió a todo el mundo, parece que la persona que los controlaba los hizo estallar. Pero el hombre de pelo azul con su maso, creo una masa de aire y dispersa todas las llamas presentes. OYE! Él estaba prácticamente ileso!

Se acercó a mina que estaba cerca. Bueno, ella por su parte se asustó y bajo la cabeza con temor, pero...

« Mucho mejor » dijo el tipo mientras después de hacer un movimiento y arreglar el pelo desordenado de Mina

Bueno, no sé qué decir, pero parecía amigable

« Hola, soy susanoo el tengu biológico de Najenda, vendo a rescatarlos » dijo de una voz son emociones

Bueno, es bueno saber que no es enemigo, de todas formas no quiero enfrentarme a el

**POV Najenda**

Parece que Susanoo hizo un buen trabajo, destruyendo todos los hostiles, como era de esperar de mi tengu!

« Jefe! Localicé al enemigo principal, parece estar observando la batalla al otro lado del precipicio » dijo alguien con voz de hombre atrás de mi

Dicha figura ya revelada, era un joven en los 19, que tenía el pelo rubio amarillo, con unos ojos azules. El resultaba ser Gaido, otro de los nuevos reclutas de Nigth Raid

« Gracias Gaido. Susanno, el enemigo está al otro lado del cañón (precipicio), no dejes que escapen » dije a susanoo por comunicación telepática

_« Entendido »_ respondió en mi mente

Bueno, parece ya está yendo por ellos acompañado de Tatsumi y Akame, la cual está en sus brazos debido a la droga (veneno). Les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

**POV Stylish**

Aaaaahhh! Todo mis Supersoldados destruidos?! Como es que llegamos a esto?! La aparición de la líder de Nigth Raid, iba a complicar mis planes, eso lo sabía. Pero no esperaba que destruyera todos mis soldados tan rápido. Desde el cielo, una persona había saltado para destruirlos, desde el principio me di cuenta que podría ser un usuario tengu, pero después de que los destruyo. Intente utilizar uno de mis ases bajo la manga para matarlo, había plantado explosivos en cada uno de mis Supersoldados, los cuales explotaron.

Pero la supuesta persona sobrevivió o más bien, resistió y regenero el daño causado por mis explosivos, Parece que me equivoque, eso no era un usuario tengu, más bien un tengu biológico. El tengu parecía tener la capacidad de regenerarse, pero también incluía una fuerza abrumadora.

Ahora estaba indefenso ante el enemigo con solo mis 3 asistentes al lado mío, bueno por lo menos no nos han visto...

« Doctor, parece que el enemigo nos avisto... Y SE DIRIGEN AQUI! » dijo mi asistente de ojos anormales

« Parece que no nos queda nada, que pena me gustaría quedarme a observar pero prefiero... CORRER! » grite mientras corría con mis asistentes a un lugar lejos del enemigo

Pero parece que la suerte no estaba conmigo esta vez. El tengu biológico enemigo aterrizo adelante de nosotros bloqueándonos el camino. Pronto seguido de dos enemigos atrás de mí, el supuesto mocoso que perseguí, que estaba dentro de su armadura, y Akame la asesina de ojos rojos. Parece que nos han rodeado, parece que solo me quedaba mi último as.

« Esta rodeado Doctor Stylish, ríndase y tendrá una muerte rápida » dijo la asesina de ojos rojos

« jejejeje... JA JA JA JA! Parece que no me queda de otra! No quería utilizarlo pero no me dejan de OTRA! » dije en la desesperación

De mi bolsillo, saque una jeringa con una sustancia liquida verde. Esto en realidad era un prototipo de sustancia bestia peligro que daba al consumidor una fuerza extrema digna de elogia. Mientras me la inyectaba, comencé a sentir sus rápidos efectos en mi cuerpo y sangre. La sustancia afecta mi sangre la cual muta de forma que se expande. Mis músculos como la sangre se dividen, todo mi cuerpo se expande y forma nuevas partes, mi sangre mutada genera a una gran velocidad nuevas partículas las cuales se endurecen.

De unos segundos a otros, todo mi cuerpo paso al de un gigante deforme, los resultados eran formidables sentía toda la fuerza fluyendo por todo mi ser. Pero necesitaba más! Mis asistentes que me elogiaban, de repente los tome con mis nuevas inmensas manos. Poco después, fueron devorados por mí, podía sentir sus gritos de agonía y energía fluyendo por mí!

Ahora mi cuerpo creció de nuevo. En este momento, era un gigante de 45 metros de alto. Todo mi musculoso ser hecho de una cascara dura, podía ser visible. En la cabeza del gigante, estaba yo con solo mi torso, brazos y cara. Todo descubierto a los ojos de mis enemigos. Tenía unos tipos de tentáculos mecánicos en la espalda de mi gigante.

« QUE BIEN SE SIENTE! Esto sí que es estilo, poder y genio! Quiero más! Quiero más energía! Me pregunto cuanta ganare con sus cuerpos, Nigth Raid! » Declare alegremente, mientras comenzaba a lanzar ataques a mis oponentes

Intente aplastar a mis oponentes, aunque eran rápidos. Pero aun así, puedo decir que les estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato. Vi como el usuario de armadura, Incursio, con la asesina de ojos rojos intentaban cortar mi nueva piel. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, mi nueva piel era tan fuerte como el acero!

« Es inútil, solo pueden matarme destruyendo mi cuerpo! » dije aunque después me di cuenta de mi error

Aunque lo dije, dudaba que pudieran llegar hasta mí. Pero lo que paso después, me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, no subestimar a mi enemigo. Los dos asesinos cargaron contra mí, otras palabras su objetivo era mi cuerpo!

Con mis nuevas capacidades, intente detenerlos pero parece que eran demasiado rápidos, más de lo que imagine! De un momento a otro, estos mocosos, lograron llegar hasta mí. Intente utilizar mis piernas, pero resulta que cierto tengu biológico logro desequilibrarme. Intente atacarlos con mis tentáculos mecánicos, pero todos fueron evadidos con éxito. Cuando lograron alcanzarme sentí... Como la famosa katana tengu, Musamase cortaba a traves de mi carne

« Como... Es-s... Posible...» dije aturdido

Sentí como el corte hecho por la espada maldita comenzaba a afectarme. Sentí como unas extrañas runas montaron por mi corte hasta mi cabeza. Sentí como mi cuerpo dejaba de responderme, era... Reconfortante

Parecía que todo termino para mí. Quería hacer más, quería experimentar más, quería vivir más... Quería ver a mi querida Seryu una vez más. Después de todo, aunque sospechara de mi era como una hija. Pero parece que es demasiado tarde, parece que todo termino. Todo lo que quería lograr, todo lo que quería descubrir, todos mis deseos... fueron destruidos

Solo pude ver la luz de la luna por última vez, no sabía si existía el cielo, aunque yo era creyente de la ciencia, pero sabía que no me permitirían ir allí

Aunque mi vida terminara aquí y ahora, no me arrepentía. Después de todo, morí con mucho estilo...

**POV Nanjenda**

Parecía que el enemigo fue eliminado, como era de esperar Akame, una vez que su tengu Musamase corta a su víctima, un veneno súper potente incurable lo matara en segundos. Claro, la desventaja es que no funciona en todo ser vivo, ese ser vivo tiene que tener un corazón.

Parece que hemos terminado, creo que en este momento, Leona, Mina y Lubbock estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos para irnos. Akame parece que acabo de recuperarse después de haber matado al invasor. Ella, Tatsumi y Susanoo aún no habían terminado, necesitan recuperar el tengu de nuestro supuesto enemigo. Según lo que creo y estoy segura se llamaba , un célebre científico imperial que estaba especializado en la experimentación humana. Y también miembro del más reciente grupo de usuarios tengu imperial, los Jaegers

Su tengu que le permite mover sus manos cien veces más rápido, resultaría excelente para el ejército revolucionario y por lo que veo, también recuperamos el tengu de Sheele, lo cual me alegra. Bueno, solo necesitamos recuperar el tengu de Stylish e irnos a otro lugar, esta base ya no es segura. Pero...

« JEFA! Algo se está acercando por el sur-este! Parece ir a una velocidad increíble y se dirige directamente a donde se encuentra el enemigo recién derrotado! » dijo Gaido de un tono preocupado

« Parece que el enemigo no se ha rendido todavía » dijo la otra persona al lado de Gaido, que ahora al descubierto, era una chica. Estaba a los 17 años, los ojos rosas oscuros y el pelo color rosa oscuro con unos auriculares. Su nombre era Chelsea y era la última recluta pero no la menos mortífera

Pero no se supone que no hay más enemigos, tal vez una bestia peligrosa que se enfadó con el ruido de la batalla. Ya que un humano no se podría mover a esa velocidad! Pero desde el cielo la veía. Una figura blanca humanoide viajaba por el bosque a una velocidad inhumana. Podía sentirlo desde aquí, esa figura... Proyectaba una gran cantidad de sed de sangre

…_. SUSANOO!, CUIDADO!…._

**POV Rinda**

En el bosque, corriendo a aun velocidad que pasaba mis límites. Solo encontré sentimientos negativos en mi mente. Logre ver como mataron a Stylish. El idiota! Yo...

…. Desesperación ….

Llegué muy tarde, no pude hacer nada!

…. Enojo ….

Esos bastardos, los que jure proteger fueron...!

…. Tristeza ….

Si hubiera sido más rápida, porque! Porque! PORQUE!

…. Sed de sangre ….

« HAAAAAAAAAAAA » grite con furia mientras salía del bosque y me acerqué a mi enemigo

El supuesto hombre de pelo azul y los otros miembros de Nigth Raid me miraron con sorpresa, podría decir que no esperaban mi aparición. Yo tampoco, pero estaba segada por la sed de venganza a mi compañero caído, que murió en sus manos al frente de mis ojos, por lo cual actué con naturaleza

« BASTARDO! » grite

Llegué al hombre de pelo azul, el cual tomo su maso gigante y utilizo para bloquear mi patada que estaba destinado a él. Pero lamentablemente, su bloqueo no fue suficiente. Aunque estaba segada por mi furia, aún tenía cerebro. Concentre una gran cantidad de corrientes de aire en mi pierna, la cual golpeo a mi enemigo. El golpe se pudo escuchar a distancia y la fuerte onda de aire que proyecto el impacto pudo sentirse a metros.

Mi oponente fue enviado decenas de metros a distancia hasta estrellarse contra una roca. Mire con odio a mis enemigos, por matar a uno de mis compañeros de equipo. Pude distinguir a los otros dos, Akame la asesina de ojos rojos en pijama (lo cual era raro) y el usuario del tengu Incursio. Pero me di cuenta de que la persona que recién ataque comenzó a regenerar sus heridas recién hechas.

…_. Un tengu biológico! …._

Bueno, no poseía la misma velocidad de regeneración de Koro, pero era igualmente rápida. Aun así, parece que los otros dos se recuperaron de la conmoción y tomaron la iniciativa. Akame cargó hacia mí con una velocidad increíble, pero fui más rápida que ella (lo cual la sorprendí) y esquive su ataque. Ella intentó darme un corte horizontal, pero fue bloqueada por el guante de mi mano.

Yo para las batallas, estaba especializada en el cuerpo a cuerpo a muños. Y para aumentar la fuerza de mis golpes, utilizaba unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, que incluían una superficie hecha de un metal ligero ultra resistente para bloquear ataques. Por lo cual era súper útil.

« Ni creas que lograras cortarme con esa mierda cabrona! » dije mientras me agachaba y plantaba un puño en el vientre de la chica de pelo negro. Ella perdió su aliento y fue lanzada contra el árbol a unos metros. Fue un duro golpe, por lo cual ella gruñía de dolor y me miraba con una mirada de muerte. Yo por mi parte estaba decidida a terminar el trabajo, pero...

« NO TE DEJARE MATARLA, RINDA! » dijo el usuario de Incursio mientras me impedía avanzar y me entregaba una patada

Yo por mi parte bloqueé con éxito su duro golpe, pero me impulso cerca del precipicio donde el gigante del , ahora muerto, estaba tirado. Aunque logre evitar un duro golpe, quede conmocionada por sus palabras. Toda mi furia anterior quedo atrás y fue remplazada por confusión. Ya que exactamente... Como es que sabía mi nombre?

…_. Como es que sabe que me llamo Rinda? Y porque esa voz me suena tan familiar? …._Pensé

Pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados, por la razón de que el suelo cerca del precipicio no pudo resistir mi peso y el del gigante muerto al lado mí. Por lo cual, se rompió y caí junto con el gigante. Yo podía evitar la caída y continuar luchado, pero sabía una cosa...

El cuerpo de Stylish y su tengu se caerían al rio de abajo y se perderían para siempre. Por lo que tendría que evitar esta pelea y salvar lo que queda de mi compañero

« Maldita sea! » dije mientras con la ayuda del aire alrededor de mí, me impulsaba para atrapar a mis objetivos

Al final, caí con ellos al rio donde la fuerte corriente me dificulto mucho las cosas.

**POV Tatsumi**

« AKAME! Estas bien?! » pregunte preocupado a mi compañera en el suelo

« N-No te preocupes Tatsumi, estoy bien, son solo unas costillas rotas » dijo un poco adolorida

« Rápido, tenemos que irnos, parece que no logramos recuperar el tengu enemigo. Najenda dice que nos volvamos a la base para irnos de aquí, antes de que ella vuelva » dijo Susanoo, ya regenerado, atrás de nosotros

…_. Rinda …._

No me esperaba que llegara así. Me sorprendió mucho, ella logro dañar a Susanoo a pesar de su bloqueo y derroto a Akame rápidamente. Bueno, nos tomó por sorpresa y también pude ver la mirada en sus ojos. Ella estaba enojada, parece que viniendo aquí, vio como asesinamos a , por lo cual entiendo se furia justificada.

Ella puede que sea una buena persona, pero es peligrosa. Es más fuerte de lo que imagine, esos golpes no eran normales y esa velocidad tampoco. Pero igualmente, logre evitar que matara a Akame. O tal vez fue la suerte, si no fuera por ese precipicio que se rompió, dudo que estemos bien como ahora. Estoy seguro de que eso no la mato, estoy seguro que está viva y sinceramente me alegra.

Parece que es mejor irnos ya, los otros deben estar esperando, este lugar ya no es seguro. Quién sabe si habrá más enemigos que vendrán, pero me había quedado claro una cosa...

…_. Lo siento Rinda, pero no dejare que lastimes a mi familia! …._

**POV Rinda**

Estaba arrastrando el cuerpo de cierto científico y su tengu con el fuera del agua del rio. Parecía que logre recuperarlos, pero mis enemigos escaparon. Aunque eso no es lo que afectaba mi corazón. La razón es que hoy...

…_. Perdí a un compañero …_

Aun pensaba sobre el hombre de armadura de Nigth Raid, pero eso no me importaba por ahora. El problema es que no pude mantener mi promesa.

Mis piernas dejaron de responderme y cai al suelo, me apoye sobre la tierra con mis brazos mientras miraba al suelo apretendo los dientes. Perdi a un compañero, el cual habia jurado proteger como el resto. Stylish no era una de las mejores personas, aun asi era mi compañero de equipo. Y como todos los otros, jure protegerlo de la muerte. El tal vez no sabia apreciar la vida humana, pero para cumplir con mis deseos de cambiar al mundo, primero tenia que cambiar a la gente. Y queria empezar por el, pero lamentablemente falle.

Fui muy lenta, si hubiera sido mas rapida, si hubiera sido mas conciente de sus acciones y si lo hubiera acompañado... No hubiera muerto. Estaba furiosa, pero no con las personas que lo mataron, sino conmigo misma.

« JODER! JODER! JODER! » grite furiosa,

Senti una gota de agua bajando por mis ojos, la cual sabia que no era agua del rio. Sabia que era inutil negarlo, ya que, falle al proteger a alguien otra vez. Aunque esta vez era fuerte, falle otra vez al intentar proteger a alguien. Falle al mantener mi promesa. Asi que despues de mucho tiempo, despues de años... Mis viejos recuerdos de dolor volvieron a mi mente. Viejos recuerdos que mostraron lo debil y incapaz que era en realidad

« He fallado otra vez... He fallado en proteger a mis seres queridos... Otra vez » dije con una voz apagada y rota

…_. Les falle otra vez... padre...madre ...hermano!_

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que aqui termina el capitulo 3, espero que les haya gustado! <strong>

**Bueno, tal vez algunos de vosotros creisteis que Stylish viviria pero parece que no sera el caso. Aun asi, en este capitulo se intrudujeron 2 nuevos OC.**

**Victor: Asistente de , tiene el mismo o mas nivel de inteligencia que Stylish, pero concerva lo que llamamos humanism. Tambien un pervertido y mujeriego**

**Gaido: No dire su habilidad todavia porque no me he decidido, asi que estoy abierto a ideas. El sera parte de Nigth Raid y tendra un papel como todo el mundo dentro de esta historia. Pero tambien era para equilibrar la balansa entre los Jaegers y Nigth Raid**

**Por lo que pudieron ver, Susanoo y Akame presenciaron a primera mano la capacidad de una Rinda enfurecida. Pero lo que vieron, no era todo su potencial, recuerden puede crear diferentes elementos gaseosos. Y para variar, al final presenciamos un poco de la verdadera Rinda. Ella tuvo un pasado duro, el cual afecto su vida. **

**Por ultimo los 10 reyes de Seryu (armas), lo prometido es cierto, algunos no fueron cambiados y siguen ahi, pero su nombre no sera el mismo**

**Numero 1, Bola de Shinkou: Un gran flagelo (bola metalica con puas) que puede acabar con un gran numèro de opositores**

**Numero 2, Misairu Hotto: torretas de missiles con diferentes tipos de misiles. Missiles a calor, missiles incendiaries, missiles sonicos, missiles de humo, etc...**

**Numero 3, Daburu Ken: Espadas de titanium que se une al brazo del usuario. Esta espada mide unos 2,5 metros y tiene un Sistema termico que con la energia producida por el cuerpo del usuario, puede calientar el filo de la espada a unos 240 grados Celsius. Muy util para cortal materials duros y puede haber una en cada mano. La espada es tambien ligera y muy resistente, debido al material que la compone.**

**Numero 4, Rido Arashi: Minigun gigante que se una al brazo del usuario. Se demora 3.5 segundos en disparar y los disparon no son muy presisos. Pero puede descarcar una tormenta de plomo, literalmente sobre el objetivo. Dispara hasta 250 balas por Segundo. **

**Numero 5, Lanza de Enma: Una gran talador perforador que es capas de elimitar un gran numero de oponentes. Puede lanzarse a distancia y explotar gracias a un detonador.**

**Numero 6, Kago: Escudo metalico de 2x2 metros. Resistente a altos niveles de calor y electricidad. Inmune a los ataques fisicos, por lo cual seria conocido como la proteccion definitive. **

**Numero 7, Cañon de Taizan: Gran cañon anti-tanque, que puede utilizar diferentes tipos de municiones.**

**Numero 8, Samaruamu: brazo metalico de tamaño humano. Este brazo posee grandes garras metalicas que proyectan cantidades enormes de radiacion termica. Sere sincero, me inspire del brazo del Guren, Code Geass, para esta arma. Pero menos potente.**

**Numero 9, Mentaru Reda: Mochila equipada con un Sistema de rastreo, que esta vinculado al Sistema neuronal del usuario. Esto le da la habilidad de conocer todo lo que se encuentra a 1.2 kilometros de distancia. Tambien puede determinar el terreno.**

**Numero final, Jajjamento - final Judgement: _Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, _O eso es lo que dicen. Esto es un gran cañon de 6 metros que solo posee una municion. Una bala que viaja hasta su objetivo y al golpearlo, su Sistema decencadena una reaccion nuclear que provoca la mas destructive de todas las explociones. Una explocion nuclear, equivalente a la del Hiroshima. **

**Bueno, esos eran los 10 reyes de Seryu. Lo se, el ultimo es un poco extreme, pero no se me ocurrio nada mas, no queria utilizar el mismo. **

**Podemos decir que esto fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Pongan esta historia en favoritos y les dare una galleta (mentira)****Proximo capitulo... Aceptando la realidad! **

**...A la Proxima!**


End file.
